¡WRONG!
by aless.k
Summary: Tomé el camino equivocado Que me llevó a tendencias equivocadas, Estuve en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, Por la razón equivocada Utilice el método equivocado con la técnica equivocada, Alcancé los fines equivocados por los medios equivocados, Fue el plan equivocado En las manos equivocadas.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Capitulo 1: antes de que ocurriera_**

.

.

.

Me llamo Natsuki Kuga, soy una estudiante de preparatoria para ser especifica en el colegio de_ Fuuka Gakuen, _alguien normal, con una vida normal, sueños normales, nada fuera de lo común, bueno esa era mi vida y así lo observaban las demás personas que estaban a mi alrededor, todo era tan simple y sin complicaciones, no me quebraba la cabeza por nada del mundo que no fuera para lo necesario que era comer, dormir y cuidar a mi mejor amigo, si mi moto.

Esa era la vida que yo llevaba, no era divertida pero tampoco me podía quejaba, lamentablemente todo se fue al carajo en el momento en que entro la primavera de mi primer curso, ahí fue cuando la vi por primera vez, en ese momento supe que todo lo que conocía de la vida era simplemente insignificante ante su presencia y poco tiempo después comprobaría que todo lo que había pensado para un futuro se vendría abajo.

Ella… ella seria mi salvación y mi destrucción en el momento que ella deseara, pero como podría evitar tal hechizo si ella era la perfección en persona, con ese caminar tan delicado que parece que va en una danza de la cual ella formula la melodía perfecta, ere hermoso cabello castaño era mi delirio al ver como se vuelve uno solo con el viento, pero lo que mas ame de ella fueron sus ojos rojizos, aquellos que te hipnotizan de una manera inexplicable ya que me hiso sentir por primera vez con vida.

Para mi desgracia yo no era la única que había notado todos sus atributos, si no también todo el alumnado del colegio ya que tenia club de fans y toda la cosa, docenas de individuos tanto hombres como mujeres babeaban a su paso y esta bien tengo que admitir que yo era uno de ellos, aunque yo si conservaba mi dignidad, aunque claro hay una línea muy delgada entre lo normal y lo anormal, yo si era muy discreta y lo disimulaba perfectamente bien, no seria tan obvia como toda la bola de degenerados, digo hasta la basura se separa, ya que puedo asegurar que la mayoría la desnudaban con la mirada, no es que yo lo haya hecho claro esta, pero si me molestaba ver la cara de los demás idiotas ahí babeando descaradamente y sin que ella hiciera algo al respeto.

En fin, una simple mortal como yo que se supone que tendría que hacer, para empezar no éramos nada, ni si quiera amigas ni conocidas es mas dudo que haya notado mi existencia. Así de depresivos eran mis pensamientos en ese entonces, estaba tan hundida en mi miseria personal que no me di cuenta que ella estaba en el mismo grado que yo, si no hasta que trasladaron a su grupo a lado de mi salón, genial es como ponerle el dedo en la herida, ahora la veía todo el tiempo cuando salía de su salón, cuando entraba y todo gracias a que mi asiento se ubica alado de la ventana. No se como aguante y logre sobrevivir el primer año en ese estado, aunque debo de decir que mucho ayudo la pelota de esponja que llevaba con migo a diario para quitarme toda esa ansiedad y estrés que me provocaba su sola presencia y no poder ni siquiera hacerle la platica.

Afortunadamente con la llegada del segundo curso y la de una nueva chica fue que me empecé a distraer, ya que gracias a sus burradas mi tiempo lo invertía en otra cosa que no fuera ella, aunque de vez en cuando mi mete todavía divagaba en una posible conversación con ella. El nombre de mi salvadora es Mai Tokiha, ella es amable, de un cabello color naranja, unos ojos lilas, un poco mas baja de estatura que yo, pero sobre todo resalta su busto ya que es mucho mas grande que el mio, en fin es muy guapa… pero ¡hey! Alto, todavía no me flagelen el que sea guapa no significa que me guste, simplemente yo relato como son las personas que están a mi alrededor.

A Mai la definen muchas cosas, tanto positivas como negativas, pero una en específico, mmmm como algo así como mi consciencia una muy metiche por cierto. En alguna ocasiones me pongo a pensar que como fregados ella no huyó después de nuestra primera conversación al igual que todos los demás, bueno para ser franca no soy del tipo de persona que causa ternurita, si no todo lo contrario, soy sínica, agresiva, con una actitud fría incluyendo que no me preocupan los sentimientos de los demás ya que me son indiferentes la gran mayoría, si todo un estuve de monería, bueno la conclusión es que ella no se fue ni se alejó de mi es mas creo que se pego como chicle al zapato, igual de molesto, por mas indirectas que al final fueron muy directas que le daba seguía haciéndome compañía, por lo que al final le tome un cierto cariño, hasta vergonzosamente tengo que decir que la considero una amiga.

No se como se las ingenia pero siempre termina sacándome la verdad, de una o de otra forma, siempre descubre como me siento y que me preocupa, y cuando no lo quiero decir me interroga peor que un delincuente en la estación de policía y es precisamente en uno se sus sesiones de platicas que había en nuestra "amistad" ella me saco la sopa.

**-"nee! Nat tengo una duda de ti" – **maldita sea, pues siempre tienes una. Pareces una mocosa de 6 años

**-"mmm, me pregunto cuando las dejaras de tener"**

**- "es que esa si me intriga, pero se me olvidaba hacerte la pregunta"** - me miro con sigilo en la hora del receso mientras comíamos

**-"entonces abre la boca y no me hagas perder mi tiempo"** – mi sándwich con extra de mayonesa esta delicioso

**- "tu estas que cachetas la banqueta por la castaña de ojos rojos que esta alado de nuestro salón" **

**-" ¡ ¡ ¡ COF COF COF ! ! !" **– maldita sea no pregunto sino afirmo, y esa afirmación hace que me atragante con mi delicioso sándwich

**-"estas loca no sé de que castaña me hablas"** – al final dije mientras me recomponía

**-"jHAH… no te hagas si te he visto miles de veces como la vez"** – ahora se ríe de mi

-"**claro que no"** – dije eso lo mas digna que pude, ahora la mire tratando de convencerme a mi misma mas que a ella

**-"ahh claro que si"** –contratacó

**-"que te hace pensar eso, sabes que no me gusta nadie"** – no puede haber sido tan obvia, según lo tenia bajo control

**-"bueno si dices eso te creeré… y eso significara que no te pasara nada cuando te diga que esta sentada en la mesa detrás de ti"** – en ese momento di un brinco espantoso de lo asustada que me puse, como era posible que hablara de ese tema sabiendo que esta alado mio y sin ser discreta. Hasta que escuche….

**-" jHAHA… JAHAH…. JAJAH… es cierto si te gusta"** –mire atrás de mi y la mesa estaba desocupada

**-"¡cállate! Me asustaste, y baja la voz que te pueden escuchar" **– me puse muy roja y Mai sigue sin parar de reír – "bueno si me gusta un poco, pero como te diste cuenta"

**-"te soy franca no lo sabia, simplemente se me ocurrió meter eso en la platica como estabas muy callada"** –genial me balconeé yo sola - **"míralo como un experimento"** –como me jode ahora soy su rata

**-"esta si me la pagas… además porque justo con ella"** – no me creo que soy su rata de laboratorio

**-"enserio como es la mas popular y esta junto nuestros salones es la primera que se me vino a la mente, pero tu cara es única "**

Lo único que hice fue suspirar, bueno ya había metido la pata y no solo una si no las dos completitas, pero sorprendentemente se puso seria

**-"bueno y si te gusta porque no le hablas" **

**-"no se tal vez no estoy preparada"** – baje la mirada

**-"y ¿como se llama?"** – pregunto lo obvio, cosa que me paralice, digo, me gusta desde que entre al colegio y no tengo idea cual es su nombre, es mas ni con el club de fans que tiene me he percatado de su nombre – **"no me digas que no sabes cual es su nombre" – **con mi silencio se zapeo la frente

**-"que quieres que te diga, no soy una acosadora… además no le veo el porqué de tengo que saber su nombre si al fin y acabo nunca tendrá ninguna conversación con ella"**

**-"ahora me imagino por qué nunca la tendrás"** – bu bu ahora me esta hachando encara lo que ya se… gracias amiga

**-"bueno yo te ayudare"** – dijo muy feliz

**-"claro que no, no pedí tu ayuda"**- a esta siempre se le ocurren tonterías

**-"bueno si quieres algo con ella primero tenemos que con quien se junta, quieres son sus amigos" – **o no le valió gorro lo que le acabo de decir

**-"hey te digo que no"-** ya tenia mi seño fruncido

**-"yo no se su nombre, como a mi no me GUSTA, pero si se el de la chica que esta siempre con ella"**– o no maldición ya puso a trabajar a su ardilla y cuando eso sucede ni quien la detenga – **"se llama Alicia"**

En ese momento señalo hacia la puerta de la cafetería y vi a la castaña y a la chica que según Mai se llama Alicia entrar, y ella es como de mi estatura, con el cabello largo de una tonada rubia oscura, de ojos como color amarillo miel, con una figura hermosa, linda diría yo pero no a comparación de su amiga, me le quede viendo porque juro que no se como es que nunca la haya visto y según Mai siempre andan juntas, y en ese momento en que ella me vio, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ella me giño el ojo muy coquetamente.

Ese fue el inicio de mi aventura, jornada u odisea por el mundo del amor que si bien aprendí muchas cosas buenas pero también había cosas malas.

.

.

.

.

**La historia salió originalmente gracias a las ideas que me dio una chica .chema.70, solo espero que les guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 2: _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-"_no podré estar en casa como antes Nat-chan… así que mi pequeño angelito estará solita"_

La vida siempre te pone en el lugar que te corresponde, yo soñé y volé muy alto cuando mi madre me dio la grandiosa noticia de que estaría sola ya que ella no estaría en casa por asuntos de trabajo, eso me emociono mucho en mi mente ya me imaginaba viviendo en esta casa sola sin ninguna persona molesta, no es que le diga molesta a mi madre, bueno si pero ella no debe porque saberlo, mi madre es una actriz y una modelo frustrada, pero es gracias a su trabajo es que siempre llegan a la casa sus ayudantes y por lo general siempre ella busca la manera de molestarme por la forma en la que me visto, según ella debo de vestirme más femenina aunque yo lo haría pero mi madre tiene un concepto muy equivocado de vestir femenina ya que ella piensa que vestir femenina es vestir como una vil y vulgar piruja esquinera de cuarta, aunque creo que ellas se verían más decentes a comparación de como mi madre quiere que este vestida yo, pero creo que me perdí, el chiste era que como habría días donde estaría y semanas donde ni polvo de ella y decidió darme la estupenda noticia, pero como les dije volé muy alto para al final venir a estamparme con el suelo.

_-"desde mañana vivirás con la pequeña Mai-chan"_

_-"¡cof cof cof… cof!"_ – me soltó mi madre cuando estaba saboreando un dulce

-"_sabía que te gustaría… si yo conozco a mi hija, nunca te fallaría por lo que no te dejare solita mientras estoy fuera"_

_-"p-pero… de… que… hablas_" – por dios ni podía hablar se me atravesó el mendigo dulce en la garganta

_-"ya Natsuki no te pongas a llorar, solo viviremos así aproximadamente un añito, además te llamare seguido y siempre te buscare cuando este cerca"_ – vale, que clase de madre tengo que no se da cuenta que lloro porque al tragarme el maldito dulce que me lastima la garganta

-"_pero mamá yo puedo vivir sola"_ – y de repente mi madre me abrazo y déjenme decirles que mi madre parece que te quiere matar porque sus abrazos son como si te asfixiaras y ahí está el por qué detesto los abrazos con otras personas… creo que mi madre hizo ese trauma

_-"sé que eres fuerte, saldremos de esta hija de mis entrañas…"_

_-"¡no quiero vivir con Mai!"_

_-"con un demonio Kuga Natsuki, es una orden, todavía que la pobre de Mai acepta que te quedes a vivir con ella" _– bien, tengo que decirles que mi madre pasa de un estado de animo a otro, supongo que es por eso que es buena actriz

_-"enserio te juro que me portare decente"_ - no digo bien porque eso ni lo conozco

_-"crees que nací ayer o que… además estoy cuidando tu tesorito, no quiero que salgas embarazada y no quiero que él bebe arruine tu cuerpo como tú lo hiciste con migo" _

-"_el quedarme sola y que tenga 17 años no significa que convierta la casa en un prostíbulo" – _pero de dónde saca esas ideas

_-"¡es mi última palabra Kuga Natsuki!"_

_-"ya, no te alteres… no aguantas nada Madre"_ – bueno tengo que disimular antes de que me diga…"

_-"te confiscare tu moto, porque no quiero ninguna queja de ti, diciendo que ya mataste a una viejita que se te atravesó en tu camino"_

_-"¡NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_._

_._

Con eso dicho mi madre finalizo para después proceder a darme una patada por el trasero y dejarme abandonada como niña huérfana enfrente de la puerta de la que me avergüenza como amiga Mai. Y ahora les digo que llevo una semana viviendo con Mai y es cuando por primera vez en mi vida que me pasa por la cabeza el cortarme las orejas.

_-"ya Natsuki, no estés tan triste, si nos vamos a divertir mucho"_ – bueno al menos con esa sonrisa que se carga tiene poder de convencimiento

-"no estoy triste" – estoy que me lleva la chin#$%#%gada

_-"bueno quita esa cara de muerta mejor ve el lado positivo y así planearemos bien tu encuentro con la chica que te gusta"_ – si me sigue hablando la que estará muerta será ella

_-"Claro Mai, sabe que me encanta estar un tu casa, teniendo que ver tu cara y escuchando tu voz a cada rato mientras planea algo que no te he pedido"_ – sigue con ser cupido

_-"¿acaso tan mal te caigo?"_ – mmm… ¿cómo se lo explico?

_-"ya deja el drama, sabes que medio te tolero" _

-"_Nat tu siempre tan linda, siempre haces que me sonroje_"

Después de su comentario irónico le avente el control de la tv pensando que lo esquivaría, pero como ella seguía fingiendo que me coqueteaba ni cuenta se dio sino hasta que le dio en la cabeza. SI, se enojó y me dejo durmiendo en el sillón, (debo de confesar que en esta semana he dormido en la cama del Mai debido a que el cuarto que me iba dar esta hecho una porquería y no lo puedo limpiar todo en un solo día) ni siquiera se apiado de mi cuando le rogué y suplique que me dejara dormir en su cama calientita y no en este mugre sillón. Me lleva el diablo, ni que fuera mi mujer para que me haga estos panchos.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos muy temprano, me di una ducha y me arregle para ir a la escuela mientras Mai me ignoraba y hacia lo suyo sin dirigirme la palabra, supongo que se enojó mucho más de lo que creí así que yo también me hice la digna y tampoco le hable aunque si me hizo sentir un poco mal e hice una nota mental que dice tal vez y solo en caso de emergencia le pida perdón.

Ella entro al salón y ni me miro en ningún momento solo se dedicó a chismear con los del salón yo sin ganas me dirigí a mi lugar e intente poner atención a la primera materia después de un rato me aburrí e hice lo que siempre hago en esos casos, salirme del salón y vagar por la escuela en lo que me distraigo aunque ya no lo hacía porque Mai no me lo permitía, pero como a ahora no me habla ya no me aventara su sermón. Tranquila iba por los jardines cuando escuche…

_-"¿sigues enojada Natsuki?"_ – era Mai que ya estaba junto a mi

-"_HMmm… ¿no deberías estar en clases?_ – respondo su pregunta con otra pregunta para evitar romperle la cara por su pregunta estúpida

-_"si, pero como te saliste de clase y mi sexto sentido me dijo que no volverías decidí seguirte"_

_-"pues debiste seguir en clases yo solo quería distraerme un rato"_

_-"pero creí haberle dicho a alguien que no se saltaras las clases"_

_-"pues como a ese alguien le dejo de hablar una persona supuso que ya no habría problemas"_

_-"ese alguien debería de saber que si hay problemas y también ese alguien debería pedir disculpas en vez de actuar como delincuente y vándalo"_

_-"pues ese alguien le vale gorro y no pedirá disculpa por algo que no fue tan malo"_

-"_ya natsuki deja de hablar de las personas_" – pues estábamos hablando de nosotras –_nosotras tenemos un conflicto y tú piensas en los problemas de alguien más"_

-"¿¡EH!?"

-"_bien… acepto tus disculpas, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, aunque no lo creas no me gusta la vida de los demás"_

_-"pero que demonios te pasa no te pedí disculpas"_ – no la entiendo, les juro que no la entiendo

_-"está bien también te perdono el golpe que me diste en la noche"_

_-"¡al carajo… contigo no se puede hablar!"_ – ya me había harta por lo que decidí dirigir todo mi ser a otro lado lejos de Mai

_-"ya Nat solo estaba jugando, no te lo tomes muy apecho" _

_-"¿entonces ya vas a dejar tus tonterías a un lado?"_ - entramos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en un rincón

_-"si, lo siento" _

-"_bien, también me disculpo"_ – después de todo me está dando asilo y como ella se disculpó primero en mío es más relajado – "no pensé que te diera en la cara"

_-"bueno… ¿amigas otra vez?"_

_-"nunca he sido tu amiga_" – que yo en mis pensamientos diga que es mi amiga no significa que ella se entere por mi propia boca que la considero una

_-"nee Nat eres muy mala"- _pero tu insiste en seguir siendo amigas -"lo bueno que ahora ya somos todo un matrimonio"

_-"¿de qué hablas?"_

_-"pues vivimos juntas, dormimos juntas, tuvimos nuestra primera pelea y como toda una pareja feliz la hemos solucionado juntas" _

_-"ara?… lamento interrumpir a la feliz pareja, pero su maestro me ha informado que no están tomando clases" – _con un fregada ya nos cacharon, esperen dijo ¿feliz pareja?… no sabía quién había hablado hasta que voltee y vi que era la linda castaña que me gustaba

-"…" –no pude decir nada

-"e-eto...Ehh" – sí, esa era Mai la que quedo tartamuda ni hablar pudo después de su metida de pata

_ -"bueno tendrán que acompañarme al consejo estudiantil para hablar con la presidenta escolar de su castigo" –_ bueno solo espero que esto sea un plan que Mai tenía preparado para empezarle hablar a la ojirubi sino juro que le hare saber a Mai lo que es vivir como un matrimonio que sufre de violencia intrafamiliar.

* * *

:::: Lamento haber tardado en subir el siguiente capítulo pero perdí un poco el hilo de la historia y hasta ahora me llego algo de inspiración, agradezco los comentarios pasados de todas las personas que se molestaron en escribir para esta sencilla historia, (amy-kun, Lagar, lissliou, Gues, mab, L is for lust, qaths10, y namazato) sin más que decir les mando besos y apapachos… ADIOS ::::


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise._**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: **

_-"¡te saltaste la clase!"_ - una voz con un tono de enojo – _"estoy muy __decepcionada__ de ti"_ – más un poco de drama – _"¿acaso quieres matarme de un disgusto?"_ –con una pisca de chantaje…es el resultado de lo que representa la furia materna

_-"en realidad no es muy feo"_ – no se en que momento le seguí el juego

_-"¡no digas tonterías Natsuki"_ – creo que empezó cuando puso esa mirada - _"vas a ver cuando estemos en la casa señorita" _

Jamás la había visto así, por un momento pensé que en verdad estaba en problemas monumentales, pero lo que ahora lo que me importaba más, era el pensar en cómo desaparecer toda mi existencia de la faz de la tierra o por lo menos del consejo estudiantil.

Déjenme describirles la patética escena en la que me encuentro en este momento, en primer lugar tenemos un salón donde hay como tres escritorios, ahora yo estoy sentada en frente de uno de estos escritorios esperando que llegue la presidenta del consejo estudiantil mientras escucho un sermón. Puede que haya podido soportar toda la furia materna, sino fuera por dos sencillos pero grandes inconvenientes, el primer inconveniente del que hablo es el no encontrarme sola, si no que en este lugar también está mi amor platónico escuchando todo y eso me dan ganas de esconder la cabeza como lo hacen los avestruces, del segundo inconveniente es que la que me esta aventando todo ese sermón no es ni si quiera mi madre, si no mi enemiga número uno, si, adivinaron es Mai

_-"ara, tranquila no se alteren tanto"_ - ¡ay no! Ni ganas tenia de verla a los ojos ya que cuando la primera vez lo hice ella tenía cara de no saber si reírse enfrente de mí o seguir aguantándose

_-"disculpen la demora"_ – lo que me faltaba más público – _"soy la Kaichou, mi nombre es Alyssa Searrs"_ – en un momento de estupidez olvide todo al ver quien era la recién llegada y pregunte

_-"¿Qué no te llamabas Alicia?"_ – Maldita Mai, su estúpida información debe estar mal

_-"jajaja no Kuga-san, pero me alegra que te acuerdes de mi"_ – ¿acaso me acaba de giñar el ojo otra vez?

_-"lo siento Kaichou-sama pero no debemos perder mucho tiempo" _

_-"no te preocupes"_ – mi amor se escuchó con un tono de molestia mientras que la Kaichou me miró de una forma extraña _– "ella es Shizuru Fujino y ella está aquí porque el próximo año quedara en mi lugar" _

_-"oíste eso Nat, se llama Shizuru Fujino"_ – juro que en ese momento mire feo a Mai

_-"a-ara, si quieren pueden llamarme Shizuru"_ – en ese momento se me acelero mi corazón a mil

_-"bueno, como ya les dijo Shizuru, están aquí por saltarse la clase de un profesor"_

_-"si, y por todas las demás tonterías de Natsuki"_

_-"¡CALLATE!"_

_-"pero si es tu culpa que también yo este aquí"_

_-"silencio"_ –la Kaichou

_-"¿mi culpa? Si no te pedí que me acompañaras"_

_-"ara, silencio por favor…"_ - Fujino

_-"no, pero bien que me rogaste anoche dormir con migo"_ – como se atreve a decirlo en voz alta

_-"¿qué demonios tiene que ver eso aquí?"_

_-"¡QUE SE CALLEN!"_ – Kaichou y Fujino

_-"pero ella empezó" _– primero actúa como mi mujer, luego como mi madre y ahora como mi hermana

_-"bien, tengo que leer su historial académico y aquí tengo el de las dos" _

_-"¡NO!... digo, no hace falta, mejor denos el castigo y no lo volvemos hacer" _– porque demonios tienen mi expediente, se supone que es privado

_-"lo siento Kuga-san pero es obligatorio" _–maldita sea ya me fregué – _"Shizuru lee el expediente de Tokiha-san"_

_-"Mai Tokiha, edad: 17 años, nació Hokkaidō, su padre se llama Shigure Tokiha y su madre Shinyin Tokiha, estudio el primer curso en el colegio Seika con un promedio de 9.8, llego a Fuuka Gakuen empezando el segundo curso por lo que ahora vive sola, están en clase con el grupo 2°C… ha mantenido una calificaciones de 9 y 10, además tiene uno reporte por hablar en el salón"_

_-"no estaba hablando verdad Nat"_ – ¿ahora pides mi ayuda? puede que me vengue, pero mira esos ojitos de suplica

_- "esa vez le pregunte una duda a Mai"_

_-"bien y ahora el expediente de Kuga"_ – mmm nos tomaron de locas

_-"Natsuki Kuga, Edad: 17 Años, está en clase con el grupo 2°C, entro al Fuuka Gakuen desde el primer Curso, estuvo a punto de recusar el primer años por faltas ya que solo acumulo el 50% de asistencias…" _

_-"están locas si no falte tantas veces" –_bueno, tenía que defenderme también, me estaban a punto de condenar a la orca _–_ "_solo llegaba un poquito tarde"_

_-"si es cierto, Nat no falto mucho" _

_-"Tokiha-san, usted en el primer año no estaba en esta escuela"_

_-""ahh… pero conozco bien a Nat y si dice que no falto mucho entonces no falto"_ – en ese momento se me olvido todas las estupideces que dice, ya que solo una amiga te apoya

_-"prosigue Shizuru"_

_-"…salió con un promedio de 6.5…"_

_-"¿que 6.5 no sube a 7?"_

_-"no Kuga-san y por favor ya no interrumpa"_ – creo que la Kaichou ya se está enojando

_-"… en el primer año tiene 18 reportes por no entregar tareas…"_

_-"¿18? Natsuki porque demonios no entregabas las tareas, si se entera mama-Saeko nos va a ir mal"_

_-"Tokiha-san, por favor quédese callada"_

_-"…tiene 5 reporte por entrar a la escuela en motocicleta" _

_-"¡oh dios, se quejan de que llego tarde y cuando intento llegar temprano se enojan!"_

_-"…tiene un reporte por agredir a un alumno"_

_-"¿hablan del idiota de Takeda?... si él muy estúpido quiso que fuera su novia e intento besarme"_

_-"¿Masashi, Masashi Takeda del 2°A?"_ –Pregunto Mai con su tonito de voz muy típico de ella y es cuando anda deseosa de chisme _– "¿Por qué no le dijiste que si Nat, si esta guapo?"_

_-"¡Tokiha te dije que te quedaras callada y Kuga eso no justifica que lo hayas roto la cabeza!"_

_-"…tiene 9 reportes por interrumpir en clases, 3 por dormirse en el salón y se fue a todos los extraordinarios salvo la clase de cultura, arte y deportes…"_ – si lo dicen de esa manera pues si me hacen ver como una delincuente _– "en su expediente falta su información personal"_

_-"¿es todo lo que hay?"_ - ¡oh dios existe!... lo bueno que no venía completo

_-"si… lo siento Kuga-san pero debemos de informarle de esto a la directora Miss María… y tal vez te quieran expulsar"_ - dijo Fujino

_-"no, por favor les aseguro que no volverá a pasar yo me encargare de Nat"_ – Mai por un momento entro en estado de pánico

_-"por más que quisiéramos no podemos ocultar tantos reportes"_ –dijo Fujino, pero después de tanto tiempo me lanzo una mirada y me pareció que fue de tristeza, pero tal vez este loca así que no me hagan caso

_-"en el curso pasado yo estaba ayudando a la antigua presidenta estudiantil y nunca se mencionó tu nombre ni se te mando a llamar"_ – la Kaichou me miraba y tenía cara de empezar a poner a trabajar a su ardilla

_-"por favor se los suplico, además Nat ya se está comportando" _

_-"este es un asunto grave, si se hubiera traído antes a Kuga-san se fuera evitado este problema y no estaría a punto de estar expulsada" _

_-"no le digan a Miss María, es solo un reporte por salirnos de clase, les aseguro que no volverá a pasar"_ –me había quedado todo este tiempo callada, no pensé ver a Mai luchando por mí en esta situación

_-"Tokiha-san, con usted no tenemos problemas así que solo le daremos una advertencia para que no vuela a ocurrir, pero en el caso de Kuga_-san pasara directamente a manos de Miss María"

_-"no te preocupes Mai_" – Mai me miraba con tristeza, así que solo le pude sonreí _- "tanto Miss María como mi madre ya están conscientes del asunto"_ – tenía que intervenir antes de que todo se saliera de control " - _"y creo que ese expediente no debería estar en manos del consejo estudiantil"_

_-"¿de qué hablas Kuga-san?"_

_-"lo siento mucho Kaichou, pero el problema es que no deben de tener ese expediente ustedes"_

_-"¿ahh no?… ¿y por qué?" _

_-"es un asunto personal, así que me gustaría que me dieran mi expediente para hacerle la entrega de este a Miss María de manera personal"_ – en este punto todas y cuando digo todas, me miraban sorprendidas, supongo que fue por mi cambio de vocabulario ya que paso de ser vulgarson a lo que se diría algo decente

_-"en ese caso le pediré que te acompañe Shizuru para que le hagan la entrega de su expediente a Miss María y de paso dejen a Tokiha-san en su salón_" – maldita sea sabía que no me creerían

_-"He-hem si claro" _

Así fue como las tres salimos del consejo estudiantil dejando sola a la Kaichou, al salir juro que pensé que por lo menos Mai me estaría jodiendo sobre mi cambio de actitud, sobre el misterio de mi expediente, sobre qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina o cualquier otra tontería más, pero en el camino no hubo existencia de tal cosa, extrañe que me estuviera molestando ya que el ambiente que se respiraba era muy pesado.

Cuando nos encontrábamos enfrente del salón, Mai se detuvo y me abrazo y curiosamente dijo, "te estaré esperando, por cualquier cosa te esperare en la salida", se me hizo extraño que lo dijera de esa forma, en verdad Mai me sorprendía, Shizuru le dijo al profesor que Mai se quedaría en el salón, mientras que yo tenía asuntos que atender.

_-"Ara, parece que Kuga-san es muy importante para Tokiha-san"_ – después de un rato de caminar en silencio ella me hablo

_-"jaja… tal vez, Mai es extraña"_

_-"supongo que es por su __**relación**__"_ – en este punto remarco **RELACION **

_-"¿relación?"_

_-"lo siento, sé que es privado pero lo escuche en la cafetería"_

_-"¡oh!..._" – habla de que la idiota de Mai es mi novia _– "p-pero nada de eso es cierto" -_ PANICO, PANICO

_-"¿ara? Pero si ya han dormido juntas"_

_-"pues tú lo has dicho, solo dormimos eso nada tiene que ver con hacer lo otro"_

_-"fufufu… entonces no han hecho eso y lo otro"_

_-"¡BAKA… claro que no!"_ – estuvimos un rato en silencio, pero ya no era tan tenso

_-"p-puedo, bueno yo… podríamos decir que ya entregamos tu expediente y no decirle nada a Miss María"_ – estábamos a unos paso de la oficina de Miss María y cuando dijo eso me detuve

_-"¿Por qué harías eso por mí?"_

_-"es que creo que has cambiado tanto en este segundo curso"_

_-"te das cuenta que estarías en problemas si se enteran"_ – ella me miraba a los ojos, en ese momento juro, es más apuesto un riñón a que su mirada era diferente, diferente a como miro a Mai, diferente a como miraba a la Kaichou y diferente a como me miro por primera vez

_-"bueno, no impo…" _

_-"gracias" -_ no la deje terminar, sabía lo que diría y eso me hizo sentir el rápido latir de mi corazón, tal vez y solo tal vez tenga una oportunidad… _- "pero no te preocupes estaré bien, cuando dije que Miss María estaba enterada era cierto"_ - …no, que estupidez, jamás se fijaría en una mujer y menos alguien como yo

_-"en ese caso me gustaría saber que seguirás en el colegio"_

_-"claro, cuando me den el veredicto le informare a la futura Kaichou" _

_-"fufufu, llámame Shizuru"_

_-"bueno, como sabes me llamo Natsuki Kuga, para los amigos soy Natsuki y para los conocidos y desconocidos soy Kuga-san… así que puedes llamarme Kuga-san"_ – me dio risa que en su rostro se reflejara algo parecido a la frustración

_-"entonces será Kuga-san"_

_- "jhaha, pero me podrías llamar Natsuki si… b-bueno, si te gustaría ser una amiga" –_ bien, con algo de dislexia pero lo dije, primero amigas y después le pido que sea mi esposa, ha no me adelante un paso

_-"fufufu, espero que Tokiha-san no se ponga celosa, no quiero ser la manzana de la discordia"_ –me tendió la mano y se la di

_-"BAKA, te dije que no es mi novia"_ – después de eso decidimos entrar en la oficina

_-"buenos días Miss María"_ - dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo

Que mi expediente sea privado tiene mucho que ver con mi desastroso pasado y mi presente, mi relación con Miss María es mucho más allá de lo que representa profesionalidad, por lo que de esa forma ella ha mantenido oculto mi expediente y sobre todo mi información personal, así ha sido siempre, en cada escuela en la que he estado ella ha querido controlar mis pasos.

_-"¡Shizuru, Natsuki!…_ que hacen las dos juntas"

Pero lo que me pareció curioso es que se sorprenda de verme junto a Shizuru.

* * *

Los agradecimientos a las personas que leen la historia están de más, pero creo que como se esfuerzan en dejar importantes comentarios creo que es importante reconocerlos

Jessi: te lo jurito por el osito BIMBO que trate de no tarda demasiado, pero como una condenada maestra le gusta verme sufrir decidió empezar a darme de latigazos para… bueno el chiste es que no me dio tiempo :D

L is for lust: jaHAHa… chica tus comentarios me inspiran mucho y gracias por tu apoyo. Déjame te digo que a la Mamá de Nat la tendremos seguido, claro, con su propia forma de ser madre. :: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, a mí me gustan tus comentarios :D ::

Radiva: espero que por mi culpa no te regañen por reírte en la noche T_T . Tratare que no se me valla la inspiración, sabes hasta ya puse a los elfos, hadas, santos, etc. De cabeza para que eso no vuelva a suceder :: gracias por comentar ::

Personita Indeseable: espero que te siga gustando mi historia llamándote la atención por mil y tus comentarios serán bienvenidos.

amy-kun: gracias chica por comentar ojala no te aburras, además tendremos a Mai en varias facetas muy importantes para la historia, bueno siempre digo que ese tipo de personas le ponen color al asunto.

Guest: gracias por comentar me agrada saber que les gusta mi historia

Como ya es de noche me tengo que ir a dormir así que les deseó suerte y que el osito BIMBO este con ustedes :::: FELIZ navidad… a no es, FELIZ DIA del AMOR y la AMISTAD, claro muy atrasado :::::


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise.**_

**Capítulo 4: en resumen mi versión **

En un momento de estupidez todo puede cambiar. Se supone que soy la perfección andando y precisamente fui yo la más torpe, digo de que sirve ser el ejemplo de una buena hija, la belleza de Kioto, una dama de sociedad, etc… todo lo que en mi vida he escuchado siempre y he tenido una etiqueta del prototipo de hija, alumna, mujer y sobre todo esposa que quieren que sea y es por eso que me han dado muchos calificativos buenos ya que siempre he sido muy bella e inteligente y aunque yo no lo quiera tengo una multitud de fans que andan tras mis huesitos según ellos por eso, pero en realidad lo que más les gusta es mi dinero y eso lo he sabido desde que era una niña.

Para que sepan quién soy y como es mi vida les debo contar desde el principio. Todo empezó cuando un papá y una mamá se vieron por primera vez, en ese momento se gustaron y por consecuencia se enamoraron, ya saben la historia del comienzo de una familia donde se casan y tienen sexo (es el trauma de todo hijo o hija, el pensar en cómo es el inicio de su propia vida. ¡HORROR!) Y es ahí cuando salgo yo, Shizuru Fujino.

Mi padre se llama Kiyoshi Dietrich, nació en un lugar de Alemania pero el creció en Japón y es ahí cuando conoció a mi madre Shizen Fujino. Mi madre administraba la empresa de la familia y mi padre trabajo para ella como su abogado y una vez casados mi padre adopto el apellido Fujino.

Todo en mi familia era amor por parte de todos, ellos me educaron y todo era como el cuento de hadas, mi madre trabajaba en la empresa y mi padre era un abogado éxitos por lo que viajaba constantemente y casi no estaba mucho en casa y aun así estuve siempre con mi madre, pero lamentablemente cuando tenía 8 años mi madre enfermo de cáncer y es cuando empezó la agonía; recuerdo ir a visitar a mi madre al hospital con mi padre durante un año, y fue cuando a la edad de 9 años ella murió.

De mi madre me gustaría tener mucho más recuerdos, pero los que más predominan es el dolor por el cual ella pasaba y la de su mirada ya que era triste, yo sabía que se contenía para no llorar en mi presencia mientras mi padre se mostraba cariñoso y comprensivo pero a la vez con una tristeza. Una vez muriera mi mamá mi padre tuvo que hacerse cargo de mí y fue cuando dejo su trabajo y se enfocó en la administración de las empresa Fujino.

No he vivido tan mal ya que desde la muerte de mi madre, mi padre ha estado presente en todo momento cuando lo he necesitado, pero no solo el, también tengo a mi prima y buena amiga Alyssa Sears, hija de la hermana de mi madre, en pocas palabras mi tía pero ella se casó con mi tío Takaro Sears o algo así viene siendo mi familia.

No me acuerdo el por qué empezó todo este parloteo... ¡AH! ya recuerdo, como les dije tengo un club de fans que se formó justo después de un mes de que yo entrara al colegio Fuuka Gakuen, fue halagador al principio ya que eso de alguna forma alargaba mi ego a mas no poder, digo que chica no se sentiría bien cuando a cada momento le hacen ver lo hermosa que es, no se imaginan la cantidad de propuestas que he tenido para ser novia de alguien tanto de hombres como mujeres y esa parte de mujeres jamás me había pasado sino hasta que entre en este lugar, pero desgraciadamente ese encanto se acabó demasiado rápido, ya que sonreírle a medio mundo solo por el hecho que te ven como un objeto al cual poseer me da coraje, pero como soy una Fujino tengo que aguantar todo eso y ser una Fujino significa no cometer ningún error.

_-"¡HEY BUBUZUKE TE ESTOY HABLANDO!"_ – estaba tan perdida que no me di cuenta que Haruka me estaba 'según' ella hablando

_-"ara Haruka si me vas hablar quítate el megáfono de la garganta" _

_-"es que otra vez andas pérfida"_ – ¿que yo que…?

_-"Haruka-chan es perdida"_ – y como siempre la que corrige a Haruka es Yukino, ellas dos son mis amigas – "_pero enserio Shizuru andas más extraña de lo normal"_

_-"Kanin na__**,**__no pasa nada" – _

_-"¿no la has visto?"_ – pregunto mi prima

Ahora nos encontramos en el consejo estudiantil, Alyssa está llenando unos papeles, Haruka y Yukino pasan el tiempo en la hora libre ya que nuestro maestro no llego y yo, bueno me escondo de la peste como llama Haruka a mis Fans

_-"no, y ya ha pasado una semana"_ –le respondo con una tristeza

_-"¿ver a quién?" _

_-"Yukino, pues es obvio que al tempano andante"_ – Haruka me ésta colmando mi paciencia

_-"¿qué pasa con Kuga-san?"_ – ara, ¿Por qué, con todos los apodos que le pone Haruka sabes de quien habla?

_-"eso es lo que no se" _

Hace exactamente una semana que hable por primera vez con una persona que me llama mucho la atención y su nombre es Natsuki Kuga. Ella es la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida; es alta, de cuerpo delgado pero atlético, con un hermoso cabello de color negro azulado y unos ojos de un color verde esmeralda que transmiten inocencia y protección.

La primera vez que la vi fue tres semanas después de entrar al colegio. Desde el primer momento me atrapó por su forma de ser, ya que yo podía pasar frente a sus narices y ella ni me alzaba la mirada, algo que hizo que mi ego callera hasta el suelo y es que no puede ser posible que si tengo a todo mundo viendo mis pasos, fuera precisamente ella, la chica solitaria, la princesa de hielo, la mujer de mis sueños sea la persona la que menos me pele.

Creo que me empezó a gustar y fue cuando mi afición de tomar té fue desbancada a solo mirarla a ella, cosa que pensé podía disimularlo pero en combinación con el ojo atento de Alyssa y la inteligencia de Yukino llegaron a la conclusión de que yo estaba enamorada de esa chica, para que finalmente la brutees de Haruka me lo hiciera entender.

_-"no cabe duda que a ustedes par de brutas se les seco el cerebro"_ – aunque debo de confesar que ahora yo me siento como la más tonta del mundo

_-"Suzushiro-san, de esa manera no ayudas a Shizuru"_ – Alyssa, deja me mate

_-"haber… ¿existe una parte la cual me perdí?"_ –muy curiosa Yukino pregunto

_-"mira que doña psicópata y su prima pusieron aprueba un plan para hablarle al __iceberg de Kuga"_

Cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba Kuga, Alyssa me ayudo a estar más cerca de ella por lo que hizo uso de sus influencias para movilizar a mi salón al lado del suyo y con eso tenía la ventaja de poder estar más cerca de Natsuki y de esa forma lograr hacerle la plática, pero oh sorpresa un día cuando tenía planeado acercarme a ella el zopenco de Takeda se me adelanto y solo vi cómo le entregaba unas rosas y se le arrodillaba para declararle su amor.

_-"K-Kuga-san, estas rosas son para la persona más hermosa que han visto mis ojos… m-mi corazón late por ti a cada segundo. ¡TE GUSTARIA SER MI NOVIA!"_

No quise ver en que seguía por lo que corrí y corrí muy rápido como pude, en el camino me encontré a Haruka donde solo pude llorar en su hombro, poco tiempo después llego Alyssa y ella me cubrió para poder ir a mi casa.

Esa fue una de las peores noche que tuve, por fin supe lo que era tener el corazón roto, recuerdo no comer nada mientras mi padre me preguntaba el porqué de mi estado, no sabía cómo decirlo, que se supone que le diga "tengo el corazón roto por una chica, la cual ella no sebe que me gusta y ahora ya es novia de un compañero de mi salón". Después de ese día no quise hablar con nadie, desviaba todas las llamadas y no salí de mi cuarto por 3 días y me hubiera quedado ahí de no ser por la visita que me realizaron mis amigas.

Ellas me contaron que cuando Takeda le dijo si quería ser su novia, Kuga se quedó en silencio como por cuatro minutos donde el silencio perduraba y los que presenciaban esa escena solo suspiraban, mientras Natsuki estaba paralizada y con un rostro indescifrable Takeda se acercó y justo cuando le iba a plantar un beso ella le pego con algo que aún no sé qué fue, pero con eso logro romperle la cabeza.

_-"ara Haruka, la próxima vez que le digas algo a mi Natsuki te vas a arrepentir, además yo no soy una psicópata"_

_-"Claro lo que tú digas"_

_-"¿cuál se supone que fue el plan?" _

_-"el plan es que esta titulado entre líneas jodele la vida a la persona que te gusta"_

_-"¡Haruka!"_

_-"mira todo empezó cuando…"_ – Alyssa le platica a Yukino como estuvo el asunto

Para que ustedes entiendan como paso debo decirles que estaba en un momento de desesperación y es por eso que mi cerebro no me dio para más y efectué el único plan que me vino a la cabeza.

Con Takeda supe lo que era sentir perder al amor de tu vida, pero con el inicio del segundo año me vi otra vez frustrada y todo fue porque mi peli-azul ya no se escondía en los lugares más solitarios del colegio gracias a una nueva chica llamada Tokiha Mai, esta chica de atributos muy sugerentes logro sacar de la soledad en la que se encontraba mi amor. Poco a poco logre ver como las dos se volvían más cercanas y yo estaba como el principio, a mil kilómetros de distancia, así que con ayuda de Alyssa buscamos el expediente de Kuga pero no encontramos nada sino hasta que un día fui a parar a la oficina de mi abuela.

_-"ara, buenos días abuela" _

_-"Hello, cabecita blanca"– _Alyssa es mucho más igualada que yo

_-"Shizuru, te he dicho que no me debes decir abuela dentro del instituto… y tu Alyssa más respeto" – _sí, mi abuela es nada más y nada menos que miss María

_-"pero aquí no hay nadie"_

_-"señoritas aquí se deben de comportar porque a ninguna de las dos se les dará un mejor trato"_

_-"bueno abue para que nos mandaste a llamar" _

_-"Alyssa que acabo de decir, no tienes remedio… En fin ya que cada año se entrena a la alumna que tuvo el mejor promedio del 1er año para ser la sucesora a Kaichou, la siguiente eres tu Shizuru así que te pido Alyssa que le explique todo lo necesario bla bla bla bla…" _– francamente esa debería ser una buena noticia pero eso a mí no me importo en lo más mínimo ya que frente a mis ojos estaba mi última carta a jugar – "…_debo atender una llamada, en un segundo vuelvo" – cuando dijo eso miss María supe que ese sin duda era el momento_

_-"ya sé cómo hablar con Kuga-san"_

_-"¿de qué hablas?"_

_-"mira en el escritorio"_

_-"¿su expediente?... te has vuelto loca, por algo debe estar aquí"_

_-"la veo salir de su salón muy seguido…"_

_-"quieres que… nooo… ¿tú?…"_

_-"es ahora o nunca… ella está muy cerca de la peli-naranja"_

_-"¿estas segura?"_

Fue de esa manera que formule un plan donde le hacía creer a mi Kuga que la había mandado a reportar su profesor, pero todo se me salió de las manos ya que nos dimos cuenta que su expediente era diferente, tenía un sin fin de reportes que alguien que tuviera menos de la mitad de ellos ya no tendría que estar en este colegio prestigiado.

_-"¿y no han sabido nada de ella?" _– pregunto Yukino

_-"hoy hace exactamente una semana que sucedió todo eso y no ha venido desde ese día" _

_-"¿entonces porque la llevaron con miss María si todo era un engaño?" _

_-"porque no revisamos su expediente sino hasta que ella estaba presente… y al final menciono que su información era privada"_ – maldita sea Alyssa, porque no me detuviste

_-"psicó-Bubuzuke, ¿por lo menos ya has hablado con miss María?"_

_-"fue lo primero que hice pero me mando al demonio por lo del expediente, está muy enojada"_

_-"y con Mai-san…" –_

No termino de hablar Yukino porque ya estaba saliendo del consejo estudiantil. Como es posible que no se le haya ocurrido antes. Tenía que haberlo pensado antes y quien otra si no mi propio rival. Tokiha debería de saber al fin de cuentas viven juntas.

Corrí lo más rápido que me daban mis pies y es cuando me di cuenta que tengo una mala condición física ya que respiraba como un mono con enfisema pulmonar. Asombrada por mi nuevo hallazgo que no me di cuenta que estaba alguien en frente de mí y no pude detenerme por lo que tropecé con la otra persona, ella grito y yo cerré los ojos sin darme cuenta en qué posición quedamos, ella bajo de mí y yo con mis manos sobre sus pechos. Mi cerebro colapso y me quede por un momento así con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrí con horror con lo que escuche.

- "M-Mai, F-Fujino… ¿qué hacen?" – sin duda era la voz sexi de mi Natsuki solo que en tono más grave

-"¡KYAAAAAAHHH!" – Tokiha solo grito y me aventó muy lejos de ella

-"… " – yo me quede muda viendo el coraje en la mirada de Natsuki, el miedo en los ojos de Mai y el horror en los míos

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Por fin pude acabar este capítulo!

Es que ya lo tenía a la mitad pero no lo pude acabar antes por una justificación muy grande… déjenme les cuento que hace poco tuve un accidentito en el laboratorio de la escuela combinando mal un ácido y una base provocando algo así como una pequeña explosión de esa porquería y el gas que salió fue directo a mis lindos ojos y al de otros amigos jAHAa que vergüenza.

En conclusión me irrito tanto el ojo que no pude ver bien por algunos días.

Buena noticia, que no fui a la escuela por un rato; malas noticias, cuando volví tenía muchos trabajos que entregar.

Buenas noticias, volví a ver sin daños secundarios en pocos días; malas noticias, con tantos trabajos no tenía tiempo para acabar el capítulo.

Pero aquí estoy de nuevo y espero que en estas vacaciones subir uno más. Para terminar les agradezco que sigan esta historia, les mando miles de abrazos a todos lo que la leen y muchos besos y apapachos a todas las magníficas personas que comentan, enserio ustedes hacen mi día :)

::::: sin mas por el momento hasta la próxima :::::

* * *

.

.

.

DaniiiielaZ: tratare de no tardar mucho la próxima.

: qué bueno que te haya agradado, eso me hace feliz y espero que este capítulo con la versión de Shizuru te guste también.

hatsuky: En este momento estoy interrogando a Miss María para que suelte la sopa JAJA, bueno ya sé que es pero fragmentos del misterio saldrán conforme los capítulos

kyoshi: ¡Ay dolor! Jaha ntc, me alegra mucho que te haya hecho cambiar de opinión y espero que te guste este capítulo y los que vienen, por cualquier cosa ya sabes puedes comentar algo que no te parezca

jessi: Sorry, lo siento, perdóname. Enserio no quise tardar tanto pero las cosas suceden, solo espero que no te enojes y sigas esta historia aunque tarde los siglos para actualizar

Radivan: jahajha gracias por seguir comentando; y ahora como se acercan las vacaciones are un propósito para subir por lo menos uno

Inugami Akuma: gracias me encanta que se te haga así de interesante y tratare de no decepcionarte :)

Mem: tienes mucha razón, la reacción de Miss María es por algo que Shizuru y Natsuki desconocen pero yo me encargare de que se enteren poco a poquito, bueno tampoco se los puedo soltar de sopetón porque quita y les da un infarto a mis protagonistas, no me puedo quedar sin historia jAHAH

Guest gracias por comentar me animas a seguir

namazato: gracias estoy pensando en un drama grande pero espero que te parezca bueno

mab1986: Que bueno que te llame la atención y es un honor recibir tus comentarios :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Capítulo 5: NADA PUEDO HACER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para mi Miss María es una señora de edad madura (es que no hay que decirle que la tierra ya la reclama), es conocida por ser la directora del colegio Fuuka Gakuen; muestra sabiduría, inteligencia y elegancia (en pocas palabras es una vieja amargada), con su forma de ser a logrado mantener a su colegio como una escuela de prestigio (pues no pinches mames con ese carácter que se carga ni quien se le ponga al tiro) por lo que ella les enseña valores, modales y deberes a los alumnos indisciplinados (para no hacerles el cuento largo solo me friega a mí).

-_"¿por qué estabas con la señorita Fujino?"_ – ¿está más enojada por verme con Shizuru que por el otro reporte?

-_"yo… bueno…"_ – maldito cerebro piensa en algo

-"_¡por dios Natsuki, que te dije de involucrarte con los demás!"_

_-"no fue para tanto, solo me acompaño a tu oficina… ni que fuéramos amiguitas de manita sudada_" –aunque de eso pido mi limosna

-_"no te hagas la graciosita con migo"_ – oh, cuando está enojada hasta arrugas le salen en las arrugas _– "bastante tengo que le hables a la señorita Tokiha"_

_-"¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?"_ – porque por el momento a mí eso no me quita el sueño

-_"por el momento tengo que ver cómo solucionar tu desastre"_ – fíjense que en ningún momento dijo que el desastre sea por salirme de la clase – "_por lo mientras tu madre debe de venir por ti"_ – oh, oh ¿en cuantos problemas me puedo meter en un solo día?

_-"no puede, está de viaje"_

_-"¿¡Cómo que Saeko está de viaje!?" -_ con tanto coraje a lo pendejo que hace se me va a morir aquí –_ "tu madre sabe exactamente que no te puede dejar sola"_

_-"no te preocupes, ya todo está bien… solo déjala trabajar"_

_-"yo estoy cumpliendo con mi parte del trato pero ustedes no lo hacen"_

_-"solo será por un tiempo, ni que fuera el fin del mundo…"_ – bien, esa mirada dice que si no me callo ahora me parte el hocico

_-"eso espero… por lo mientras no te presentaras a la escuela sino hasta el próximo lunes"_ - ¿acaso ese es mi castigo?... en ese caso lo fuera hecho desde cuando

_-"bien lo que tú digas"_ – no pinches madres Natsuki, estas de suerte hoy

_-"las reglas del juego cambian desde ahora"_ – hey espera… ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

_-"¿de qué hablas? Ahora no está mi madre"_

_-"me vale un bledo si está o no está Saeko, en primer lugar ya no vivirás con Tokiha-san por lo que tienes prohibido hablarles tanto a ella como a Shizuru-san o a cualquier otra persona… en segundo lugar tu maestro será sustituido por alguien que conoce tu caso"_

_-"no puedes hacer eso"_

_-"¡Oh claro que sí! Y mira como lo hago…"_ – pinche viejita me está retando – _"… por tanto ahora cambiaras todas tus cosas al nuevo departamento y tomaras una habitación"_ - bien, la veterana de guerra ha hablado

-_"¿no voy a vivir sola?"_

_-"no digas tonterías, es ahí se cumple mi segunda parte del trato"_ – valla, pensé que no tenía palabra _–"el próximo domingo por la noche llega Yuuki-san junto con tu nueva maestra Midori Sugiura"_

_-"¿también la alcohólica vivirá con migo?"_

_-"¡claro que no! Ella vivirá en otro lado, pero ya me encargue de darle órdenes y ella te estará vigilando, por si piensas en desobedecerme"_

De esa forma fue que acabo mi gran plática con Miss María, donde me dio la información necesaria y toda la cosa. Como les dije antes, ella se ha encargado de meter mano en mi vida (¡Hey… que quede claro que dije en mi vida, no en mi puerquesito!) y hoy no ha sido la excepción. La buena noticia es que por fin voy a tener a alguien conocida aunque sea Nao, ella sabe de mí y es por eso no me van a prohibir hablarle, por otro lado debí de suponer que witsi witsi araña venía con todo y paquete, en este caso es nada más ni nada menos que Midori, ella es buena persona y también la conozco desde algunos años atrás, pero lo que ustedes no saben que toma muy enserio eso de impartir clases y es en ese momento que de ser un lindo gatito mangoneado por nosotras se convierte en una sanguijuela que se te pega a ti hasta verte sangrar.

Pero primero lo primero tengo que cortar lazos con Mai, eso me entristece ya que con ella de alguna forma había unido buenos lazos de amistad y creí que eso lo entendería Miss María pero creo que no es el caso.

_-"Nat, ¿qué paso, que te dijeron?"_ - como bien me dijo, me espero en la puerta a la hora de la salida

_-"nada"_ – ahora el dilema es ¿Cómo decirle que no me hable?

-_"si paso algo yo estoy dispuesta a hablar con la directora"_ – no Mai, no intentes ayudarme que se me hace más difícil

-_"olvídalo"_ – ahora nos encontramos caminando directo a tomar el transporte para llegar a la casa de Mai

_-"¿entonces? Si no pasó nada porque andas así"_ - el problema es que también a ti te lastimare

_-"¿se te antoja un helado?"_ – Trato de sonreírle – _"estar tanto tiempo escuchando a mr. Gran jefe me da hambre"_ – ella solo asiente con la cabeza y nos dirigimos al centro comercial a comprar uno para cada quien, de ahí fuimos a sentarnos en una banca

-_"y bien, ¿quieres decir algo verdad?"_ – Mai siempre es buena observadora

_-"bueno para empezar, no iré a la escuela por una semana"_

-"_¡QUE! ¿Porque te suspendió y a mí no? No es justo… a ti te premian y a mí me castigan con seguir yendo a la escuela"_

-_"jaja no digas tonterías, además no es ningún castigo… tengo que recoger en el aeropuerto a una amiga, bueno no es una amiga es una conocida"_

_-"Si claro ahora se les llama amiga o conocidas,"_ – fingiendo estar llorando prosiguió -_"¿desde cuándo me has estado engañando?"_ – HMmm, ya empezó con su complejo de esposa –_ "oye, espera un momento ¿tienes amigas?"_

_-"¡que chistosita!"_ – Con sus gran chiste le mate una neurona de su ultimo par y ella solo se sobo la cabeza –_"deberías de ser comediante porque hasta la cara la tienes"_

_-"bien no te alteres, eres demasiado agresiva"_

_-"si no dijeras tantas tonterías juntas, enserio nada de eso sucedería"_

_-"bien, pero creo que debemos acudir a un psicólogo para solucionar nuestros problemas de pareja"_ - pero porque demonios lo dice cuando hay mas Gente

_-"pinche Mai ya cállate"_ – enserio eso me avergüenza y justo eso lo dice cuando las mesas que están alado de nosotras se están ocupando, pero bien vale madre continuo

-_"¡ES QUE HACE TIEMPO QUE YA NO ME TOCAS!"_ – sí, lo que me faltaba que lo gritara

Con su gran momento tele novelero donde ella fingía estar llorando, el silencio se hizo presente, eso me provoco un gran sonrojo tanto que ya no sentía las puntas de mis dedos, supongo que se acumuló más sangre en la cabeza. Así que hice lo que toda mujer madura haría, Salí corriendo del centro comercial como alma que lleva el diablo, digo, no me iba a quedar a ver cómo me clavaban cuchillos con la mirada porque la loca de mi amiga grito cosas en horario familiar.

Luego de algunas horas cuando el sol se empezaba a ocultar ella me marco al celular para ver donde estaba, yo pensé que se había ido a su casa pero no, simplemente se quedó a pasar el tiempo, después de un rato Mai llego donde me quede a descansar y a pensar

-_"jaja Natsuki tu cara fue única"_

_-"cállate Baka, no entiendo como sigues diciendo más tonterías"_

_-"supongo que es una virtud"_ – ¿virtud?, ¡virtud mis nalgas! –_ "pero ya te vez más relajada y eso es bueno"_

_-"si"_ – suspire, creo que lo más sano es que se lo diga ahora

_-"y bien"_

_-"ya no puedo vivir en tu casa"_

_-"¿de qué hablas, Saeko-san ya llego?"_

_-"debo sacar mis cosas antes que sea más noche"_

-_"¿Qué sucede adonde te vas?"_

_-"vamos Mai, relájate ahora tu estas tensa"_

_-"solo dime que sucede, primero me dices que no iras a la escuela, luego llega según una amiga para finalizar que te vas de la casa…"_ - ¿Por qué está llorando? – "…_a mí no me quieras hacer tonta Kuga, tal vez no te conozco de toda la vida pero esto ya es extraño… dime que te dijo Miss María"_

_-"vámonos" –_ no supe que decir, solo seguí caminando directo a la casa mientras ella se quedaba parada limpiando las lagrimas

Cuando llegue a la casa de Mai fui directo a su cuarto, poco tiempo después escuche que ella llego, así que saque las maletas que traje con migo desde el primer día, no le dije nada y ella no insistió, cundo tuve todas mis cosas que no son muchas llame a un taxi por mi celular.

_-"Mai… muchas gracias por todo, enserio no eres tan estorbosa como pensé"_ – trataba de bromear para aligerar el ambiente

-_"¿no me vas a decir que sucede?"_

_-"simplemente voy a vivir en otro lugar"_

_-"y si es así de simple ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada?"_

_-"fue un gusto conocerte, pero ya no te me acerques"_ – lo he hecho varias veces esta no será la excepción –_ "desde ahora en adelante solo seremos compañeras"_

_-"tú siempre lo dices"_

_-"pero ahora solo seremos personas si nada en común y es lo mejor para ti y para mí"_

Esa son las últimas palabras que recuerdo que le dije a Mai, desde ese día no me he parado en la escuela, no he hablado con ella y estando a solas en este nuevo departamento esperando que sea ocupado por alguien que me entiende, me pregunto por qué las cosas siempre terminan así.

A pesar de todo lo que pasa no puedo culpar a nadie, aunque muchas veces me dan ganas de gritarles en la cara algunas cosas sé que no debo, pero sé que todas esas personas que están a mi lado quieren mi bienestar así que solo queda esperar que las cosas mejoren.

Mi vida está llena de altas y bajas, cuando pienso que ya llevo una vida normal creo que solo es en el exterior ya que nada de eso es cien por ciento cierto, como les dije al principio de esta historia yo ya tenía una vida normal después de tantas cosas que han sucedido, ahora me encontraba en un lugar lejos de problemas y estaba tranquila.

A mitad de la semana escucho el teléfono del departamento sonar, cosa que me sorprendió porque no sabía que alguien tuviera el número así que lo descolgué

_-"¡Mi pequeña Nat-chan!" -_

_-"¿madre?"_

_-"HMmm… así de seca le contesta a tu santa madre después de tantos días"_ – hasta que da signos de vida

-"_hola mami Saeko"_

_-"vale no tienes que sonar con tanto sarcasmo"_ – ja hasta ella cuenta se da

_-"bueno, pero como te va, estas bien, ¿Por qué no habías llamado y más aún porque sabes este número?_

_-"una por una Nat, que todavía no me muero"_ – es que como quiere que este si no sabía nada de ella –_ "para empezar estoy bien, tranquila y todo lo demás solo que con mucho trabajo, ah y jhaha no me vas a creer estoy ahora en Inglaterra"_

_-"¡QUE! No se supone que no te irías tan lejos"_

_-"son gajes del oficio mi pequeña Saekito"_

_- "HEY no me digas así"_ – nunca cambia – _"bueno si estás bien a que debo tu llamada"_

_-"quería saber cómo te encuentras… hace poco me marco Miss María y creo que no está muy contenta"_

_-"si ya se eso" – de seguro le dijo hasta de lo que se va a morir_

_-"supe que te saco de la casa de Mai-chan"_

_-"si"_

_-"fue cuando mi dijo dónde estabas viviendo y me dio el numero… lo siento"_

_-"nee, no pasa nada estoy bien, ¿te acuerdas de Nao y Midori?_" – lo mejor será que se relaje

_-"si"_

_-"Nao vivirá con migo y Midori, bueno mientras no se meta ilegalmente a vivir en una destiladora de tequila todo está bien"_

_-"qué bueno así no estarás tan sola… Miss María me advirtió que si no hacía las cosas bien me quitaría tu…"_

_-"no te preocupes, solo mantén las cosas en orden"_

_-"es cuando me doy cuenta que maduraste mucho más que yo"_

_-"¿crees que tardaras mucho haya?"_

_-"no lo creo, solo estoy aquí porque tengo un papel protagónico otra vez y están filmando, ya sabes cómo se complican las cosas"_

_-"si"_

_-"bueno me tengo que ir"_

_-"si, adiós"_

-"_estamos en contacto hijasa de mi vidasa"_

Por fin llegó el lunes, después de mis bien merecidas vacaciones podré llegar al purgatorio que llaman escuela, pero ahora no estoy sola, como bien les dije ahora esta con migo la tarántula ocho patas, aunque el rencuentro fue algo emotivo (para no decir que la cursi de Nao me abrazo fuerte) después de unas horas nos tratamos como de costumbre.

-_"hey cachorro de Mierda, por tu culpa voy a llegar tarde"_ – sí, así es nuestra amistad

_-"ya te dije que a las mascotas no las dejan entrar a la escuela"_ – vamos de camino a la escuela

-_"me fueras dicho antes, hubiera conseguido una correa para amarrarte a un árbol"_

_-"Baka, apoco que ya eres toda una Nerd, que son esas idioteces de que vas a llegar tarde"_

_-"bueno a mí no me preocupa tanto"_ – ahora que quieres decir – _"digo, yo soy la nueva y tu llegas tarde a la clase de Sugiura sensei"_

_-"sí que sabes arruinar los momentos, no vez que la larva la voy a tener todo el días"_

_-"bueno olvida eso, mira que hoy tenemos que festejar el rencuentro"_

_-"en lunes… no friegues que quieres tomar"_

_-"abuelita de Batman, excepto que seas una vieja senil y que ya no estés en edad"_

_-"vete al carajo"_

Como la muy bruta le salió una llamada se retrasó un poco, así que yo me adelante, no quería escuchar sus pláticas de sexo online iba tranquila cuando al doblar en una esquina veo una escena muy peculiar que me reventó el hígado; era una Mai tendida en el suelo con una Shizuru jadeante, sonrojada y tocando sus pechos encima de ella, diablos me desaparezco por una semana y estas ya se llevan tan bien. No sé si fue la sorpresa, coraje o frustración que me hizo hablar a lo estúpido lo primero que me vino a la mente.

- _"M-Mai, F-Fujino… ¿qué hacen?" _

_-"¡KYAAAAAAHHH!" – _valla sí que tiene pulmón Mai, con ese grito de seguro que dejo sorda a Fujino

Solo vi como Mai se sentó rápido como resorte sobándose los pechos, cosa que me avergonzó, también vi a mi amor platónico sentada en la otra esquina (ya que Mai la aventó cuando las cache con las manos en la masa, más específica en las pechugas de Mai) mirando mi cara de frustración. Estaba inmóvil hasta que alguien choco atrás de mí.

_-"Hey cachorro de mi… de mi…_ "– pinche nao quita esa sonrisa estúpida – "_… corazón"_

_-"¡QUE!"_ – Mai/Shizuru/yo

-_"amor dijiste que me ibas a llevar a mi salón y ya es tarde"_ – eso no me está gustando, ¿me está hablando a mí? ¿Por qué dice esa estupidez y porque su tono de voz bien es bien putesco?

-_"¿de qué hab…?"_ – no me dejo terminar porque me salió con otra burrada

_-"veo que las… conoces pero me gustaría ya llegar a mi salón, así que luego me las presentas_" – y así sin más me jalo, no reaccione en el momento hasta que Nao lanzo más veneno cuando estábamos a lo lejos – _"por cierto, me llamo Yuuki Nao y soy la novia de Natsuki"_

Después de un rato de seguir siendo jalada por ella me detuve y le di un tremendo zape que ardió mi manita

_-"¿que no sientes que te dan calambres en la cabeza?... ¿Por qué demonios dijiste eso?"_

_-"a mí no me eches la culpa, ve reclámale a miss María"_

_-"y que fregados tiene ella que ver"_

_-"pues a mí me dijo que te mantuviera alejados de todos en el colegio"_

_-"¿y ella dijo que tenías que ser mi novia?"_ – porque si es así le voy a reclamar a Majin buu mira que emparejarme con la cabeza de rábano

_-"mmm… no exactamente dijo eso, pero era eso o distribuir el rumor de que tienes herpes o SIDA, pero pensándolo bien también pude haber dicho que eras una ninfómana"_

_-"estas estúpida, si nada de eso tengo"_

_-"ya vez, mi lógica me dijo que te enojarías, y como yo me tendría que juntar con mi cachorro de mierda, era lógico decir lo de ser pareja"_ – su maldita lógica me jode -_ "si no te aseguro que fuera votado por lo de la herpes y el SIDA"_

_-"ni creas que te voy a agradecer"_ - suspire de fastidio, de algún modo me ayudaba

_-"bien creo que este es mi salón, así que te veo en la salida, para ir a festejar"_

Ni me moleste en contestar, mejor dirigí toda mi hermosa y perfecta humanidad a mi aula, fue ahí que supe que estar en esta escuela me iba a sacar arrugas

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está un capitulo, en el próximo tendremos a una borracha Natsuki, también planeo contar una gran parte del su pasado y veremos como es Midori dentro de un salón de clases y por ultimo prometo juntar a Natsuki y a Shizuru, dejo en claro que no será nada sexual, sino más comunicación ya que ya se lo merecen.

Antemano como siempre agradezco que sigan la historia a los que la leen y a los que comentan, ya saben les pagaría o les invitaría una cerveza por comentar pero como no se puede solo les tratare de dar mejores capítulos.

Lo siento por solo mencionar sus nombres y no agradecerles individualmente, pero voy a ver si puedo sacar un capítulo más ya que como que se me juntaron más ideas a la cabeza, las tengo que sacar antes de que se me olviden. ( , RM, L is for lust, Radivan, Inugami Akuma, Guest, kyoshiob69, Virshy, DaniiiielaZ)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise.**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 6: ES HORA DE VOLVER A EMPEZAR**

.

.

.

_-"…por cierto, me llamo Yuuki Nao y soy la novia de Natsuki" _

Estoy realmente jodida. Algo debe de andar mal con migo, pues como es que no me di cuenta desde el principio… claro que esa tipa es su novia y es por eso que no acepto al soquete de Takeda. Es claro que a ella le gustan las peli-rojas y sus variaciones en tonalidad pero, porque se escogió a una tipa sin chiste, bueno no es que sea fea, se ve que tiene una personalidad seductora, pero si la comparamos con Tokiha no es nada, mira que en Mai resaltan sus pechos con gran notoriedad.

Aunque porque Kuga no saludo a Tokiha si se supone que son amigas, y porque demonios nos lanzó esa mirada, ¿serán celos?, pero de quien, de mi o de su supuesta amiga. No seas tonta Shizuru es obvio que de su supuesta amiga, entonces si es así de seguro no está muy enamorada de su novia y eso significa que tengo todavía una oportunidad que no piensa desaprovechar, primero debo de sacar del camino al demonio rojo, luego a la peli-naranja y mientras eso sucede me tiño el cabello.

_-"¿Pero por qué Kuga no se fija en mí?"_

_-"¡¿QUE?!"- _aparte de jodida, bruta. Ahora mi rival me escucho haciendo berrinche

_-"ara, no me había fijado que Tokiha-san seguía aquí" _

_-"¿le gusta Natsuki?" _– aquí es cuando debo poner a prueba que soy toda una Fujino

_-"no" _– maldito cerebro seco

-"claro que si"

_-"creo que escuchaste mal, debió ser por el golpe… pero espero que te recuperes y mira ya es tarde y puedo meterme en problemas por seguir aquí en el suelo, es mejor que me levante para que me apure a llegar a mi salón y…"_

_-"¡oh dios Si te gusta!... si son claras las señales, mira lo nerviosa que estas, además te estas justificando y ahora tienes un ataque de verborrea… esto es genial para Natsuki"_

_-"oye, espera te digo que estas confundida, mira que ella tiene novia" _– que desaparecerá muy pronto del mapa

_-"al demonio su novia, que ese cuento barato no me lo creo" _– espera como que es genial para Natsuki – "_¿cómo no lo supe antes?"_

_-"¿qué quieres decir?"_

_-"mira que Nat anda que muere de amor por ti desde hace tiempo" _– maldito corazón detente, que si no te va a escuchar y va a pensar que ando urgida

_-"¿estás hablando enserio?" _

_-"claro" _– ahora si me desmayo

_-"si es así porque no me dijo y por qué ahora tiene novia"_

_-"ya te dije, eso de la novia no me lo creo"_

_-"entonces porque lo diría la… chica"_

_-"eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar y eso también debe responder él porque no quiere que le hable"_

_-"ara, eso no lo sabía"_ – pero mi intuición me lo decía y eso quiere decir que no estoy tan mal

_-"Fujino-san, ahora las dos estamos metidas en esto y ya que se su secreto tenemos que ayudarnos y como usted corresponde a los sentimientos de Nat, le ayudare a estar con ella y de paso recuperare a mi amiga además de saber porque tanto misterio con ella y su disque amor"_

_-"ara, como sé que a Tokiha-san no siente algo más que amistad por Kuga-san y solo quiere usarme" _

_-"en primer lugar porque a Nat la veo como una hermana y eso de ser formales ya me está cansando así que solo nos llamaremos por nuestros nombres de pila" _– valla por un momento sonó como una madre

_-"entonces podre confiar absolutamente en Mai-san"_

_-"claro y mira que ya es tarde, será mejor que regrese a clases, ahora llego una nueva maestra y creo que si no me apuro tendré problemas, además tenemos que hacer un plan" _– Mai de alguna manera me tranquilizo

_-"ara, en ese caso a Mai-san no te gustaría salir a un lugar a la hora de la salida" _– la detuve antes de que se fuera – "_creo que sería bueno empezar desde ahora"_

_-"HEhm… claro sería bueno, entonces hasta al rato"_ –dijo sin más y se fue

Todavía me quede un rato, mi estado de ánimo mejoro un poco ya que hoy había descubierto muchas cosas aunque no fue lo que esperaba creo que estaré bien después de todo, y más con la ayuda de Tokiha podre estar con mi Natsuki

_-"Bubuzuke te has tardado una eternidad, mira que molestar a tu prima no es tan divertido, ella no me ignora como tú, es más dramática y salvaje porque me pega"_

_-"Suzushiro-san parece que aventarte el libro que parece biblia no funciono"_

_-"qué bueno que llegaste Shizuru, creo que tu prima ya iba a matar a Haruka-chan"_

_-"ara, sino tarde tanto"_ –trate de sonar tranquila

_-"¿Qué paso Shizuru?"_ – aunque ante los ojos de mi prima no funciono

_-"nada, ya estoy bien… solo que al rato saldré con Mai-san"_

_-"genial Bubuzuke, como no te puedes tirar a yeti versión abominable mujer de las tinieblas, te quieres tirar a su amiga… claro, eso si es muy inteligente"_ – como siempre Haruka con sus apodos, pero ahora tenía cosas que pensar

_-"Haruka-chan por favor deja hablar a Shizuru" _

Fue cuando les platique lo que había sucedido con Kuga y con Mai, también les mencione que ella parecía tener una novia, pero que según a las palabras de Mai eso no era cierto, cosa que me animo ya que estuve a punto de cometer un error con mi cabello. Pero pensándolo bien últimamente cometo más errores.

* * *

**Parte de Mai (claro, su punto de vista)**

* * *

Oh… que bueno que todavía no llegaba el profesor y pude salir a lavarme las manos, aunque me lleve muchas sorpresas y mira que ya estaba pensando en jalarle las orejas a Nat para que me explicara el porqué de su distanciamiento repentino. La semana pasada no fue muy buena debido a que estaba preocupada por ella, digo que se cree al dejarme así como si nada.

Lo bueno que hoy apareció y no se veía en tan mal estado, aunque todavía tenía esa mirada con la que salió después de hablar con Miss María. Sé que aquí hay algo extraño y pienso averiguar qué es lo que sucede, porque aceptémoslo no soy yo la mala influencia para que le digan que se aleje de mí, o tal vez sea eso mismo y que piensen que ella es mala influencia para mí y es por eso que la alejan para salvarme de las garras del mismo delincuente de Fuuka.

Saber que Shizuru-san siente algo por Nat no me lo esperaba, pero esto es muy bueno ya que como le dije a Nat, le ayudare a estar con ella, aunque todavía tenemos a la susodicha Yuuki Nao. Pero eso lo dejare para después de clases ahora debo de ver si ya está el nuevo profesor.

_-"adelante"_ – menciono una voz de mujer al otro lado de la puerta creo que es la nueva maestra

_-"disculpe sensei puedo pasar" _

_-"disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"_ – vale me va dejar pasar si o no

_-"mi nombre es Tokiha Mai"_

_-"ahh si la alumna estrella del salón, soy Midori Sugiura la nueva profesora"_ – acaso lo primero lo dijo con un sarcasmo – "_bueno pasa… y de una vez te informo a ti ya que te diste el lujo de llegar tarde, que esta será la última vez que te dejo entrar"_ – no puede ser es una de esas maestras – "_ya que la próxima vez que suceda evíteme la molestia de mandarla lejos"_

_-"si, lo siento sensei"_ – ufff sí que será difícil

_-"muy bien chicos estas son las reglas del salón, no celulares, no comida…"_ –bla bla bla, y pensé que el gordito anterior era pesado"

-_Nat… Nat"_ – susurre pero como lo suponía no me va a pelar –"_Kuga"_

-"_Mai ahora no"_ – susurro también

_-"Kuga-san"_

_-"HMmm"_

_-"ya que parece ser muy entretenida queriendo platicar con sus compañeras será mejor que la cambie de lugar, se sentara en mi escritorio"_

_-"¡QUE! No puedes hacer eso"_

_-"OH claro que sí, soy tu profesora"_ –maldita sea ahora que tenía que hablar con ella, será mejor esperar.

* * *

**Parte de Shizuru**

* * *

Como lo prometí espere a Tokiha-san en la salida, no estaba de humor para sonreír a nadie pero como siempre fue inevitable que me saludaran. A lo lejos vi salir al salón de Kuga, unas de las primeras en salir fue Mai y ella al verme se dirigió a mi lado, en lo que ella llegaba Kuga salía con la que es su novia, ella no volteaba a ver a nadie en particular, solo se dedicaba a escuchar a su pelirroja novia y ver algo interesante en el suelo.

Estaba tan pérdida viendo cómo aquella chica aun me derrite el corazón, que solo logre despertarme cuando escuche los mormullos de las chicas y chicos de la escuela acerca de que si estaba saliendo con Mai, que éramos novias, decían tanto disparate que se podía escuchar demasiado. Yo por instinto mire donde estaba Kuga.

Ella solo se quedó parada por un rato viéndonos, tenía una mirada escalofriante, después me vio directamente a mis ojos y me sentí muy nerviosa cuando dio un paso hacia nosotras pero de momento su novia le agarro de su mano y se fueron a una dirección diferente a la que nosotras estábamos, al parecer Mai también lo noto ya que se quedó pálida por un momento.

_-"¡rayos! Se me olvidaba que tenía fans, ahora Nat va a pensar otra cosa"_

_-"ara, crees que se ponga celosa" _– porque si es así estoy más que feliz

_-"supongo, pero mira se van lejos, hay que seguirlas" _

_-"pero si todavía no tenemos ningún plan" _– y es muy probable que algo salga mal

_- "si claro, pues el plan es… sigue a al amor de tu vida antes de que te quedes solterona hasta los cuarenta"_

_-"ara Mai-san ya entendí la indirecta"_

Así fue como las seguimos pero a una distancia muy pertinente, lo que vi es que ya no caminaban agarradas de la mano y platicaban mucho, bueno más la pelirroja ya que mi natsuki no parecía ponerle mucha atención

_-"como me lo suponía, no tienen la actitud de clásica pareja feliz"_

_-"ara será porque hay mucha gente"_

_-"o será porque no son nada"_

Después de seguirlas un rato vi algo que no entendí, bueno si lo entendí ya que era muy obvio, vi a la pelirroja detenerse, pararse de puntitas y clavarle un beso en la boca de mi amor, claro eso sí que era obvio. Lo que no entendí fue todo el discurso de hace un rato de Mai de que no eran nada si eso era muy obvio.

_-"waoh… bueno esa no me la esperaba, pero de seguro debe haber una explicación"_

_-"ah sí, yo creo que me estás haciendo tonta y en realidad ella no siente nada por mi" _

_-"hey espera, para saber que pasa será mejor seguir… donde demonios se fueron"_ -¿Qué?

_-"de seguro se fueron a un hotel"_ – ay dolor

_-ya Shizuru-san no sea dramática será mejor que las busquemos no deben de andar lejos"_

Después de tanto buscar y no encontrar nada me rendí, tenía que aceptar que de seguro si se fueron a un hotel, de seguro la tipa obligo a mi Natsuki y ahora le ha de estar haciendo eso lo otro y hasta aquello, mientras que yo estoy como estúpida buscándolas.

_-"bien me rindo" _

_-"¿tan rápido?"_

_-"si, para empezar no debí de hacerle caso a Mai-san, ahora debería de estar viendo una película romántica pero que termine en tragedia mientras me acabo un bote de helado de chocolate" _

_-"genial eso demuestra que los Fujino no son como los pintan"_

_-"¿de qué hablas?" _– hey eso no me gusto, ando sensible y todavía le hechas más leña al fuego

_-"digo… si la gran futura Kaichou se rinde tan rápido solo por una tontería en el caso del amor, yo digo que cuando tengas al mando toda tu fortuna lo mandas a la quiebra"_

_-"claro que no"_

_-"entonces demuestra que quieres ser mi futura cuñada" _

_-"bien, te voy a demostrar que esa piruja no me quita a mi Natsuki"_ – ara lo pensé en voz alta – "_eh… lo siento_"

_-"no importa yo sabía que la dama de sociedad no era tan pacifista y es bueno por lo menos vas a defender lo tuyo"_

Eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche y como mi padre estaba de viaje sabía que no había problema con llegar muy tarde y como no encontramos a las que vigilábamos además de estar cansada por tanto caminar y con sed, al ver un Bar le propuse a Mai ir a tomar algo. Entrando nos dirigimos a una mesa bacía, a pesar de ser lunes había mucha gente por lo que pedimos un jugo de naranja (si, lo sé entrar a un bar para tomar juguito no es normal pero no acostumbro a tomar). El lugar estaba muy mal iluminado, y no se veía bien si no en una distancia de medio metro. A lo lejos vi a una chica que se venía acercando, supongo que su mesa estaba cerca a la de nosotras y ella llevaba unas botellas de alcohol y casi nos las desparrama a nosotras y dijo

_-"jaja… hay lo siento mucho damichela jaja"_ – lo que inmediatamente reconocí como la voz de Natsuki

-"_Nat por dios… ¿qué te paso?"_ – al igual que yo Mai se sorprendió por su estado

_-"shhh, shhh… hey si no compras no mallugues"_ - menciono con un tono muy alcohólico cuando intentamos que no se callera

-"_Hey cachorro no tires las malditas cervezas, que no vez que son venditas"_ – el estado de ella tampoco era muy bueno, de seguro la está embriagando para obligarla a algo

_-"ya cállate, si quieres porque no me ayudas"_

_-"abre paso Cachorra y aprende"_ – no sabía que pasaba en ese momento ya que la chica que no me acuerdo del nombre fue directo a natsuki pero al ver a Mai le hablo – "_Hola… mi nombre es… hey cachorra sabes como es mi nombre"_

_-"debe de ser estúpida araña y si no, no tengo ni la más puerca idea"_ –prácticamente la mencionada araña estaba o intentaba ligar enfrente de Kuga

_-"ara, será mejor que tomen asiento aquí"_

_-"si claro, con ella" –_ señalando a Mai – "_hasta en sus piernas"_ – sí, sabía que era piruja

_-"Maldita nao ya vámonos ni las conocemos"_ –ara creo que no nos han reconocido

_-"ara, no planeo hacer nada"_ – aunque si se da la oportunidad descubra que pasa aquí

-"_no sabía que Nat tomara en exceso"_ – Mai parecía molesta por el estado de su amiga – "_mira que es lunes y ella aquí emborrachándose"_

_-"podemos aprovechar su estado" _

_-"no voy a dejar que te tires a mi amiga"_ - ¿Qué? No es mala idea pero…

_-"no lo decía por eso, sino para sacar información, ahora al parecer no están conscientes"_

-"_ahh ya entendí, claro en ese caso te apoyo"_

Mai y yo permanecimos en silencio escuchando la plática de borrachas que tenía el par que estaba enfrente de nosotras, cosa que no era lo más entendible ya que arrastraban mucho las palabras, después de un rato fue cuando Mai hizo una observación

_-"acaso Nao-san estaba intentando ligar con migo" _

_-"eso creí al principio pero a hora no ha hecho nada"_

_-"¿Qué clase de relación crees que tengan?"_

_-"ara… supongo no tan amorosa después de todo"_

_-"ya vez te lo dije"_

Lo juro, intentamos una y otra y otra vez por diversos motivos y durante algunas horas sacarles información pero al final no nos prestaban atención o no entendían y se terminaban riendo, debo decir que hasta contribuí a que se alcoholizaran mas pero nada de eso funciono, así que al final solo nos quedamos un rato en lo que se les pasaba y como no reaccionaban ya pensábamos llevarla a la casa de Mai, pero alguien nos detuvo.

_-"hey pedazos de brutas, ¿ya van a dejar de hacer su numerito?" _– no conocía a esa persona pero al parecer Mai si porque susurro "Midori Sensei" – "_mira que están tan ebrias que se están dejando embriagar más y por si fuera poco se van con ellas" _– jalando una silla se sentó con nosotras –"_pero viéndolas de cerca ustedes no parecen secuestradoras, aunque si tienen un poco cara de violadoras_"

_-"ara, así que usted es la famosa maestra nueva" _– ¿cómo que tengo cara de violadora?

_-"Valla, si es ni más ni menos una de mis nuevas alumnas… HMmm, ¿eres tokiota Mai?"_

_-"No sensei, es Tokiha Mai"_ – por fin después de todo ese tiempo vi a Mai seria y preocupada supongo que es la nueva profesora

_-"y tú" _– dirigiéndose a mí - "_por tu acento debes de ser la niña modelo, la gran Shizuru Fujino"_

_-"ara no sabía que tan pronto una simple maestra nueva me conociera" _

_-"como no saberlo, si tú eres la heredera de la casta Fujino y nieta de la directora de Fuuka" _- bien, eso me empezó asustar, ¿cómo demonios sabe eso de mí? Ay no la abuela se va a enojar – "_qué convenientes encontrarlas aquí y junto con Yuuki-san y Kuga-san"_

_-"Midori, no te metas con ellas que son nuestras nuevas amigas… solo déjalas" _-

_-"vale Nat-chan solo estaba jugando, pero mira que descuidada, dejarte embriagar por ellas"_

_-"¿Qué, acaso las conoces?_ – Natsuki intentaba enfocar la mirada

_-"no claro que no"_ – me apresure a decir, no nos tenían que descubrir todavía

_-"ya vez, entonces no hay problema… mira la idiota de nao ya se durmió"_

_-entonces ya vámonos"_ – y así se empezaron a levantar –"_despierta a Nao y súbela a la camioneta"_ –con dificultan lo hizo ya que estaba hasta atrás _-"bien takito y fajita, ya no es hora de andar en la calle y tengo que hablar con ustedes"_ - sí, la desgraciada nos hablaba a nosotras, trate de no decir nada

_-"Nee chicas y ustedes que son del pequeño lobo"_ – dijo la "conductora designada", aunque viéndola bien también estaba ebria y ya no nos hablaba tan duro si no más relajada

_-"b-bueno yo soy su amiga"_ – Tokiha se veía nerviosa pero con una postura desafiante

_-"así que tú eres la chica con la que vivía el pequeño lobo"_ - ya no nos preocupa que nos escucharan porque ellas estaban bien dormidas o eso creí

-"_hey baka de que hablas" _

_-"tu mejor duérmete"_

Manejo la maestra en silencio hasta que llegamos a un edificio y de ahí se detuvo y dijo que la ayudáramos a subir a las chicas, Mai y yo obedecimos aunque no sabíamos aun de que quería hablar con nosotras. Entrando al departamento que por cierto era muy amplio nos dirigimos a dejar a cada una en una habitación según Mai las acomodo a cada una donde correspondía ya que identifico las cosas de Natsuki. Al final nos sentamos en la sala.

_-"Fajita me llamo Midori Sugiura"_ - ara ¿Por qué nos sigue llamando así? –"_y takito espero que no estés enojada por lo de la mañana" _

_-"eh… este no, digo es usted la maestra"_

_-"jaja… debiste de ver la cara de todos, es lo que más amo de ser maestra"_ – ara hasta que se ríe, yo pensé que era de esas locas amargadas, aunque no se ve tan vieja para ser así – "_nee no se crean chicas, no soy una amargada, solo era para ver qué tan resistentes son mis nuevos alumnos es algo así como una buena broma" _

_-"entonces no es tan estricta" - _

_-"nop, detesto ese tipos de maestros"_

_-"jaja, que bueno que ya me había asustado, mira que regañar y cambia a Nat de lugar… "_

_-"cuando tú eras la que estaba hablando" _

_-"¿cómo que regañaron a mi Natsuki por ti?" _

_-"mira Shizuru-san no fue la gran cosa, solo fueron una palabras, pero ya vez mañana estará Nat en el mismo lugar"_

_-"lo siento Takito, pero Kuga se queda en el escritorio"_

_-"¿Qué? ¡pero si acaba de decir que era broma!_" – bien Mai tranquilízate no te le pingas al tiro

_-"sep… pero Miss María dijo que te debes Mantener lejos de ella"_

_-"aja, sabía que miss María estaba en esto" – _

_-"un momento que tiene que ver la abue, digo la directora"_

_-"fajita si ya grite a los cuatro vientos que tu abuela es la directora, así que ya deja de fingir"_

_-"bueno eso después me lo explicas"_ – ara, Mai parece que se pone en plan de madre – "y por lo que creo también sabes porque su abuela no quiere que hable con ella y por qué se comportó así, además de que con lo que escuche ese rato fingió tener una relación con su amiga"

_-"si, si y si… acaso quieren que me confiese_" – las dos asentimos con la cabeza, había mucho misterio en esto – "_para empezar no creo que ninguna de las dos sean un sacerdote pederasta, ni siquiera están vestidas como monjas estilo pingüino y peor aún se estaban a punto de echar a mi protegidas" _

_-"¡claro que no!"_ – ya me canse que me digan o me insinúen que soy violadora

_-"qué clase de personas son no se dan cuenta que lastiman a Nat… al principio pensé que se alejaba por su frialdad, pero su frialdad es provocada por ustedes, solo déjenla ser… ella es mi amiga y no la voy a abandonar… así que aunque ahora es la maestra me va a explicar que coños pasa"_

_-"si quieren saber la historia pregúntele a Miss María"_

_-"entonces si tiene que ver mucho mi abuela"_

_-"sep…"_ – después de un buen rato de silencio pregunte

-"_y bien nos va a contar o no"_

_-"claro que no"_

_-"hey, ¿Por qué no?"_ - preguntó Mai a punto de lanzarle un vaso que estaba enfrente

_-"es que quien son ustedes para saber algo que no les incumbe bueno hablando de amistad tal vez a Takito le diga porque es su amiga, pero dime fajita a ti porque te lo debo de contar"_

_-"es que… yo bueno" -_¿Qué le digo?...

_-"Sensei creo que se ha dado cuenta que Shizuru-san mira a Natsuki con ojos de perro apunto de ser atropellado_" - ¡QUE!

-"_Nee Mai-chan… pero que mala eres, ya estaba a punto de que ella me lo contara" -_ ¡QUE!

_-"lo siento Shizuru-san, pero las cosas son rápidas"_

_-"bien, bien… ya entendí… si me gusta"_

_-"y ya eres pareja con Kuga"_

_-"no, porque bueno no se a dado la oportunidad, además hoy llegó su disque nueva novia"_

_-"¿verdad que hacen bonita pareja?" _– con ese comentario la mire lo más feo que podía para ver si le explotaba la cabeza – "_bien no pongas esos ojos… dios estos niños consentidos… uff… bueno les contare pero solo porque ya las investigue"_

_-"¡QUE! No puede hacer eso"_

_-"es dando y dando, yo suelto prenda y ustedes también"_

_-"está bien como sea"_

_-"pero más que nada lo hago ayudando a las chicas, mira que el plan de mis María se me hace tonto y hasta cae a lo absurdo y como estoy confiando en la protección materna de takito y en la mirada de perro atropellado de fajita será mejor que guarden el secreto"_ – como friegan con lo de la mirada -"_bueno, para empezar Natsuki es hija de una actriz famosa en América, Alemania e Inglaterra su nombre es Saeko Kuga, genéticamente es su hija y aunque lleven el mismo apellidos no lo es ante la ley ya que la custodia absoluta lo tiene otra persona._

_Sae-chan perdió la custodia de Nat cuando… bueno, Saeko es una magnifica actriz pero su carrera es manchada por todos los escándalos que rondan su vida, en un principio de su carrera se casó con un empresario no muy conocido, no me acuerdo bien del nombre pero se apellidaba Kruger. Natsuki nació en Alemania cuando la carrera de Sae estaba en la cima y ella tenía el apellido de su padre, NATSUKI KRUGER, ante la prensa parecía que eran una familia perfecta, lamentablemente todo era una fachada…"_

_-"¿Qué paso?"_ – la voz de Sugiura-san era baja y supe que lo que diría era muy intimo

_-"Nat en ese entonces tenía 8 años cuando su padre murió en un accidente de carretera mientras conducía, se dice que estaba ebrio, ese fue el momento en que la bomba estallo… resulta que el padre de Nat era un ebrio que aunque no estaba muy seguido con ella cada vez que estaba en casa molía a golpes a ella y a su madre y ese día no fue la acepción"_

_-"no, eso no puede ser cierto"_

_-"que lo creas o no es asunto tuyo Mai… cuando se supo que era el coche del Gran Kruger la policía fue directo a la casa de Saeko y lo que encontraron fue a una niña muy herida llorando frente al cuerpo de su madre desangrándose… por sentido común una persona pensaría que una madre saldrá adelante por su hija y porque de alguna forma se le quito al bastardo que tenía enfrente por marido, pero Saeko estaba segada"_

_-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ – por primera vez pregunte ya que se había quedado en silencio con una mirada perdida

_-"bueno al salir del hospital Saeko lo único que hizo fue llorar la muerte de su amado"_

_-"¡qué clase de madre hace eso!"_ – respondió Mai enojada

_-"les digo que estaba segada por el amor, un estúpido e ilógico amor, pasaron meses y Saeko dejo de brillar y poco a poco se apagó y con ella apagaba el espíritu inocente de su hija, numerosos escándalos siguieron después ya que finalmente ella cayo en depresión y empezó a beber y a consumir algunas drogas, aunque nunca lastimo físicamente a Nat si lo hizo con su indiferencia"_ – el silencio perduro unos minutos mientras yo sentía un nudo en la garganta – "_al final como se hace en esos casos Nat fue mandada a una casa hogar, donde vivía con numerosos niños que vivían alguna situación similar, la casa que le toco a Nat no es muy diferentes a los demás donde los mandan a vivir con unos señores que según se harán cargo de varios niños… pero con tanto niño que meten en esa casa nunca les ponen atención._

_Luego conoció a su amiga y de alguna forma hermana que en este caso es Nao, ellas llevan una vida similar y es por eso que se entienden, muy a su modo pero así lo hacen, ellas básicamente han estado juntas toda su vida ya que han andado de un lugar a otro. Un día cayeron en un orfanatorio, Nat tenía como doce años y Nao cómo once fue ahí donde yo las conocí empezaba a trabajar en ese lugar, era una principiante de intercambio, pero de alguna forma congenie con ella, aunque hay cosas que no se de ellas, como ¿Qué paso o que vivieron durante el tiempo que estuvieron viviendo solas? eso no lo hablan y básicamente no soy la adecuada para ayudarlas en ese asunto" _

_-"¿Qué paso con Saeko-san?" _–pregunto Mai en un momento

_-"estando en el orfanato de Alemania llego la gran señora María Kurosu de Fujino, ella básicamente venía a adoptar una persona en específico y es lo que me pareció muy extraño ya que venía exactamente por Natsuki Kruger… estuvo viviendo por unos meses en Alemania mientras que se arregló el asunto de la adopción ya que aunque tu abuela tuviera mucha influencia Nat no se iría sin Nao, al ver que yo era la más allegada a ellas me propuso el trato de que yo me convirtiera en la tutora legal de Nao y de esa forma ella tener la custodia de Nat… y se hizo la santa voluntad de Miss María, llegando a Japón, se inscribió a ellas a la escuela elemental donde yo estuve a cargo de ellas dos ya que Miss María tampoco se quedó a vivir con ellas, ahí les enseñe a mejorar su japonés, ya que de alguna manera tenían algo de conocimiento de este idioma" _

_-"¿entonces porque mi abuela quería la custodia?"_

_-"es algo que todavía no se… pero cuando ya estaban llevando una vida normal llego Saeko a reclamar los derechos de su hija que en ese entonces tenía catorce años, por supuesto que Miss María la mando por un tubo de diversas maneras, pero final mente llego a un acuerdo con ella ya que según se había recuperado y no sé qué tanta tontería más, al principio no estuve de acuerdo pero como de alguna forma increíble Nat no odiaba a su madre, al final acepte que se fuera con Saeko"_

_-"¿y en qué acuerdo llegaron?"_

_-"El acuerdo fue, que el cachorro fuera visitada cada mes por esta adultera" _

_-"valla finalmente despertó la bella durmiente"- _en escena apareció Nao

_-"no creo que a Kuga le guste que cuentes su historia y menos con ellas"_

_-"sep, lo mismo pensé, pero como estaba tomada fue tarde cuando reaccione y digo para que dejar una historia a medias" _– ara seguía tomada pero si no se le notaba mucho

_-"sí que eres bruta"_

_-"pero yo no tuve la idea absurda de decir que son novias"_

_-"dile eso a miss María"_

_-"así que ella te ordeno algo a mis espaldas"_

_-"dijo que era importante"_

_-"bueno, en conclusión Saeko se quedaría a vivir con Nat y ella termino con el apellido Kuga pero eso no significa que tenga la custodia ya que esa es definitiva de Miss María por lo que al final Nat tendría que cursar los años de preparatoria en el prestigiado colegio Fuuka Gakuen, solo con la condición de no entablar ninguna lazo de amistad con algún alumno y de eso se encargaría el ojo vigilante de Miss María"_

_-"¿y porque la quieren aislar de todo el mundo?"_

_-"ese es uno de las grandes incógnitas que no sabemos, Miss María dice que es por su pasado y que por que puede ser una mala influencia a los alumnos" _

_-"además a la cachorra no se le dificulta ser fría con los demás, por lo que me sorprendió que viviera con otra persona que no fuera la gran Saeko… así que muy inteligente Miss María me dijo que las mantuviera lejos de ella"_

_-"así que planeaste eso de ser novias" _– quería confirmarlo

_-"como se lo dije a ella, era eso o lo de la herpes, además sus cara fue única y ese momento por nada del mundo lo cambiaria, mira que seguirnos es de mal gusto y tuve que darle un beso a la bruta, es lo más asqueroso que he hecho" _– pues a mí no me pareció que te desagradara

_-"entonces no voy a dejar que mis María hunda a Natsuki en la soledad" - _

_-"no te preocupes Mai" _– de pronto vimos a Natsuki parada a lo lejos de la sala – "_agradezco mucho lo que has hecho pero creo que es lo mejor…"_

_-"ni piense que te desharás de mí que no lo permitiré" _

_-"baka, otra vez estas sonando como mi esposa"_

_-"pues ese juego ya quedo atrás" _– espero que no abra la boca, no estoy preparada – "_porque ya te traje a mi cuñada_" – hay no ya lo hizo

_-"¿eh de que hablas?" _– Se acerca a nosotras – "_F-Fujino-san también está aquí" _– ese sonrojo tan lindo

_-"ara, creí haberle dicho a Na-su-ki que me llamara Shizuru" _

_-"es que yo bueno…"_

_-"hay no, ya paso a su momento estúpido, me voy, no tengo no tengo tiempo de observar las tonterías de estas"_

_-"nee Nao eres tan amarga... bueno será mejor dejarlas sola"_

_-"en ese caso me tengo que ir, ya es tarde" _– dijo Mai algo apenada

_-"claro que no Mai… lo mejor será que te duermas en una de las habitaciones y mañana temprano te dejo en tu casa"_ – y así salieron de la escena

_-"lamento lo que te hace mi abuela"_

_-"¿tu abuela?"_

_-"ara se me olvido que te despertaste tarde… es que miss María es mi abuela"_

_-"¡tu abuela!… pero si no te cargas ese genio tan insoportable… bueno, digo este" _– a mí también me cuesta creer eso

_-"fufu no te preocupes Natsuki, igual me trata a mí"_

_-"solo espero que cuando tengas su edad no tengas ese carácter" –_ ara, imaginarme como la abuela hasta escalofríos me dio

_-"ara, claro que no lo tendré y más porque creo que mi Natsuki me tiene algo que decir" _

_-"¡te juro que yo no pretendo quitarte nada de herencia!" – _¿Por qué saca eso?

_-" que forma más peculiar de matar el momento"_

_-"¿Qué no venía por eso?"_

_-"no, y es lo que menos me importa, más al saber algo de ti"_

_-"oh, ya veo que has hablado mucho tiempo con Midori" –_ que si no

_-"si, pero quiero recordarte que tu dijiste que éramos amigas y por cualquier cosa puedes confiar en mi" –_ por si se le olvidaba

_-"tengo 17 años ahora, y tal vez, si tengo suerte otros 17 años más, ahora ya tengo a mi madre bien, a personas como Nao y Midori, mas aparte tengo a Mai que se preocupa siempre por mi…"_

_-"y me tienes a mi…además ya me dijo Mai que tu sientes algo por mi"_

_-"yo… bueno" - _juro que si se sigue sonrojando no resistire

_-"solo quiero saber si es cierto" –_ creo que si no saco la plática nunca se animara

_-puedo querer a varias personas… p-pero con nadie sentí lo que s-siento por ti"_

En este momento tenía que decir todo lo que estaba guardando desde varios meses ya no podía callarlo de ninguna forma, en mi pecho ardía y latía de emoción, jamás me imagine estar con ella hablando de esto y jamás pensé que ella sintiera lo mismo por mí, estando ahora frente a ella viendo sus ojo sabía que en ellos solo se veía amor

_-"yo… desde que te vi por primera vez me gustaste demasiado de una forma inexplicable y mira que si me has hecho sufrir"_

_-"¿yo?.. pero no he hecho nada"- pero su carita de perrito regañado_

_-"bueno,primero con lo de Takeda-san, luego lo de Mai y ahora con lo de Yuuki-san"- _si sigo haciendo cuentas me va a salir una ulcera

_-"yo lo siento, al final creo que fue cobarde no decirte nada, pero ni nos hablábamos y más con lo de tu abuela creo que es más difícil"_

_-"eso si es un problema verdad" – _ara y yo que pensaba sacar del camino a Tokiha por culpa de la abuela

_-"de hecho si ella se enteran que están aquí, de seguro me manda lejos" _– definitivamente hay que hacer algo con la abuela, digo, tal vez si hablo con ella, no la pienso lastimar

_-"tal vez si hablo"_

_-"¡No!... conozco exactamente su forma de ser y sé que si se entera de esto me alejara de todas, ahora ella tiene derecho sobre mí pero cuando cumpla 21 seré libre… y solo quiero saber algo" _– dijo muy asustada

_-"¿Qué cosa?"_

_-"yo… TE AMO, y quiero saber si ¿estas dispuesta a enfrentar esto con migo? Siendo mi novia"_

_-"yo..." –_ de la nada sentí mis ojos mojar mis mejillas, esto siempre lo había soñado y ahora sabía que era verdad _- "... yo claro que acepto"_

_-"gracias, gracias…" _– ella solo me dedicaba esa mirada que te hace sentir especial - "_solo con tigo mi corazón late, pero esto lo tendríamos que ocultar hasta que yo esté libre"_

_-"ara, suena como si estuvieras en una prisión"_

_-"sé que mi madre lo entenderá, pero tengo miedo de perder todo lo que he conseguido en estos años"_

_-"no te preocupes yo te esperare hasta que mi corazón de su último latido" _

Seguido de esto me dio mi primer beso, el primero que me daban en la vida y era con mi persona especial, era lento, donde solo nos queríamos decir los sentimientos de felicidad y miedos que teníamos, pero que era difícil decirlo con palabras.

-"_no le digas nada a ella"_

_-"entonces es un amor secreto"_

_-"sé que eres muy inteligente y tú sabes en quien confiar pero solo que no se entere ella porque se necesitaría valor para alejarme de ti"_

Ese fue nuestro comienzo de un amor a escondidas de las personas que nos harían daño, pero que solo las personas allegadas a nosotras tenían conocimiento de esto, Mai y Midori nos cubrían en todo momento mientras… bueno, Nao solo nos criticaba. De Alyssa y Yukino solo puedo decir que me apoyaron pero Haruka solo amenazo a mi Natsuki de que no me dañara. En este momento puedo decir que soy feliz porque ahora estaba con ella, en la escuela no nos veíamos ni nada, pero siempre nos escapábamos en las tardes y la pasábamos juntas. Solo espero que nuestro secreto no se sepa ya que solo serán unos años hasta poder irnos lejos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Gracias por seguir esta historia los súper mega quiero y como saben me encantan sus comentarios a mas no poder y bueno los dejo porque la verdad ya me están corriendo. Espero que despeje algunas dudas en todos ustedes, lo bueno es que ya solucione un poco la relación de Nat y Shiz… sin mas hasta el momento bye

.

.

.

Radivan: vale una relación entre el amor y el odio es interesante, HaHaHA.. No te creas, solo espero que si te guste este nuevo capitulo

DaniiiielaZ: Gracias chicas, me caen súper bien tus comentarios, espero seguir resiviendo muchos mas de ti ya que me animas mucho

Guest 2:como ya sabes me encanta saber que existe personas que les gusta mi historia

Inugami Akuma: oh creo que solucione el problema de la confusión con Nao y Mai, pero al estar escondida de miss María pueden suceder muchas cosas

Guest: gracias, prometido es deuda, un poco tarde pero espero que compla con las espectaticas


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 7: Demencia

.

.

.

_-"ESCUCHAME BIEN COPO DE NIEVE"_ – las consecuencias de escuchar a la rubia son muy grandes – _"BUBUZUKE ES COMO LA HERMANA TRASTORNADA QUE JAMAS DESEE TENER"_ – vienen desde mareos – _"ASÍ QUE SI JUEGAS CON ELLA, LA LASTIMAS o LE PONES UN DEDO ENCIMA"_ – hasta escucharla como en cámara lenta, con la voz de un demonio de algún videojuego – "_JURO QUE REGRESARE TODA TU HUMANIDAD POR DONDE VINO"_ – pero puede que los efectos secundarios sean mi imaginación

-_"Oí… mi mamá no tiene la culpa, todavía me echa en cara las ocho horas de parto"_ – y ella pretende regresarme j_haja_

_-"ara Nat-su-ki, creo que Haruka no lo decía de esa forma" _

_ -"HMmm… da lo mismo, bueno me voy, no me gusta ser amenazada en el baño de chicas"_

_-"acaso Nat no piensa despedirse de su novia"_

_-"Ehh… si, nos vemos en la salida" _– solo le hice un ademan con la mano y me eche a correr

Bien lo sé, es ridículo y vergonzoso que me comporte así con Shizuru, que en vez de darle un beso solo le haga una señal, pero entiéndanme apenas son 3 días que somos novias y juro que en estos tres días he maldecido hasta al osito bimbo y no crean mal, nada de mi comportamiento indiferente tiene que ver con Shiz, si no todo y absolutamente todo es hacia mi porquería de persona.

Déjenme explicarle por qué estoy que me lleva la chingada. En primer lugar es haberle dicho algo muy importante en un patético estado etílico, cuantas veces soñé e imagine declararle mi amor con algo de romanticismo cómo para que un buen día me ponga hasta las chanclas y mande al carajo todo.

El segundo punto es haberle dicho TE AMO (según las palabras de Shizuru), que clase de enferma le dice eso a la persona que ama (según Nao), eso es pecado cuando lo dices en la primera conversación y eso me hace ver como una estúpida (si, la muy idiota de Nao me sigue diciendo eso cada vez que puede).

El tercer punto y el más crítico de todo que me mantiene con ganas de votarme los dientes (solo no lo hago porque tendría unas dos ventanitas), es no acordarme absolutamente de nada de lo anterior.

Recuerdo ese día levantarme con un gran dolor de cabeza, llegar tarde a la escuela, que me regañe la loca de Midori y que Mai se acercara a mi escritorio en el receso para interrogarme.

_-"bien Nat, que piensas hacer"_

_-"que jodidos quieres Mai, pensé haberte dicho que no me hablaras, mira que por tu culpa estoy en este maldito escritorio" _– sí, seguía enojada, pero no era por mi cambio de lugar, sino porque el día de ayer la vi varias veces con Shizuru

_-"¡de qué demonios hablas Kuga! No me digas que no te acuerdas de nada" _– me asusto la muy sinvergüenza cuando azoto las manos en el escritorio

_-"¿acordarme de qué? Ah, tal vez de que eres una mala amiga y nada más desaparezco una semana y ya eres novia de Fujino"_ – gracias a todos los 7 pecados capitales no había nadie en el salón

_-"hay Natsuki, de verdad el alcohol te pone idiota"_

_ -"¿de qué hablas?"_

_-"¡pues de que la novia de Fujino eres tú!"_

_-"¡¿Qué?!"-_

Fue cuando por primera vez en mi vida le puse real atención a lo que salía de la boca de Mai ya que siempre que lo intentaba solo le daba el avión. Ahí me conto todo lo que supieron de mi pasado, los pormenores de mi nueva situación sentimental y todo lo que le dijo Shizuru cuando la vio en la mañana.

Después de eso no supe cómo comportarme, ahora tenía una relación a semi-secreta con Shizuru y en los ratos que puedo estar con ella no le he vuelto a decir ninguna palabra bonita, ni besado y mucho menos tomado de la mano, solo me comporto distante e indiferente.

_ -"¿porque tardaste tanto?" _- pregunto Mai cuando hacíamos un trabajo en parejas

_-"era Shiz y me presento a su amiga la rubia"_

_-"¿la Kaichou?"_

_-"no, una tal Haruka"_

_-"no sé porque te sigues sintiendo miserable, después de todo es lo que querías… o es acaso que a mí me veías como el objeto de tus deseos"_

_ -"no digas tarugadas"_

_-"entonces son actúes como un vil patán"_

_-"¿Qué quieres que haga? me siento culpable, ella no se merece estar con alguien como yo" _– para colmo todo es secreto

_- "de verdad que a ti te gusta hacerte tonta"_

_-"claro que no"._

_-"es obvio que sí, mira que te comportas muy estúpida, frente de ella la llamas Fujino y en pocas ocasiones le dices solo Shizuru pero de una forma dura, pero cuando no está presente le dices Shiz"_

_-"me empiezo a odiar"_

_-"créeme que si yo fuera tu novia también te odiaría"_

_-"eso no me ayuda en nada" _– maldita sea, para que le sigo hablando a la zanahoria

_-"es por eso que te dije que fuéramos a terapia de pareja, pero como siempre no me pelas"_

_-"y que me aconseja la doctora corazón"_ – tengo que hacer algo urgente

_-"Nat-chan te aseguro que te lo diría pero si tu no lo piensas, jamás lo resolverás por ti sola"_

_-"pero tú eres mi amiga"_

_-"que linda Nat, pero mira ni aunque ya me digas amiga te ayudare…" _– me lleva la fregada –"_… y me voy ya que no tarda en que haga la ronda Miss María y tengo que ir con Nao" _

_-"y desde cuando tú y la estúpida araña son muy amigas" _– no es justo, desde que regrese tengo como garrapata a la abuela, siempre me vigila

_-"es que a ella su mami si la deja salir a jugar, te veo en tu departamento"_

_-"si lárgate"_

Bien, ahora me he quedado forever alone, peor que un vil hongo. Es mejor que salga a caminar ya que es hora del descanso, guarde mis cosas pero fue cuando vi una flor seca caer de uno de los libros que jamás utilizo (esa flor la había cortado cuando vi a Shizuru admirar el jardín), y salí con la flor dentro del libro.

Pensando estaba de mis sentimientos (aunque no lo crean si los tengo) cuando una muchedumbre me saco de ellos y lo que escuchaba me reventaba el hígado.

_-"¡hola Shizuru-sama!" _– Gritaban excitadas las pinches viejas y estúpidos calenturientos - _"que tenga un buen día"_

_-"ara, buenos días" -_ ¡QUE! Bien tranquilízate Kuga, no están haciendo nada

_-"Que linda se ve hoy Shizuru-san" _– hija de su repu$%#madre… porque esa estúpida le está coqueteando – _"siempre se ve muy hermosa, pero hoy supera los demás días"_

_-"Ara, que linda Tomoe-san" _– ya le iba romper la cara a la tipa porque le agarro la mano a Shizuru

_-"yo digo que es mejor que tranquilices" –_ la remedo de Kaichou me detuvo – _"puedes hacer una tontería"_

_-"¡eh! No ves como la anda seduciendo"_

_-"ah… sí claro y eso a ti que"_

_-"¿cómo que a mí qué?"_ – pero que le pasa, si estoy que me llevan mil demonios

-_"digo, tú no puedes hacer nada, es más en la escuela no son nada"_

_-"¿de qué hablas?"_

_-"que no le puedes reclamar ya que tú le pediste que fuera secreto"_

_-"y-yo…" _– no podía refutar su respuesta, ella tenía razón

_-"por si fuera poco la estas lastimando mucho más que antes" _

_-"¿Por qué lo dices?" _– sabía que era una pregunta estúpida

_-"por tu forma de ser con ella… es cuando me pregunto si en verdad la amas a ella" _- de repente se me acerco más de lo normal, me miraba intensamente y juro que me iba a besar

_-"PERO QUE JODIDOS TE PASA" _– la empuje de golpe, me asusto mucho. Pero lo siguiente lo dije en voz baja ya que nos miraron unos cuantos que pasaban cerca –_ "Shizuru es mi novia" _

_-"valla has pasado la prueba primita"_

_-"¡QUE! Maldita Alyssa de que jodidos hablas"_

_-"jaja… tranquila, por la cara que has puesto te aseguro que la has pasado, mira que en verdad tenia mis sospechas de si en verdad querías a Shizuru"_

_-"es obvio que solo quiero a Shiz"_ – pues con sus estúpidas pruebas me va a dar un infarto y les aseguro que no será por excitación sino todo lo contrario

_-"eso lo acabo de notar, mira que no eres nada expresiva con ella y eso sí que la deprime…"_

_-"si claro se nota lo deprimida, mira que todavía anda cerca de la esa tal Tomoe" _

_-"bien, Mai me dijo que eras bestia pero no imagine que fuera para tanto"_ – pinche Mai, como da información personal a otras personas – _"solo vele los ojos a Shizuru"_

_-"HMmm, y luego" – _no entendía nada

_-"por dios Kuga, dime que vez"_

_-"pues que son de un rojizo precioso"_

_-"vale ese cumplido sonó romántico, pero no seas estúpida ve más allá del color"_

_-"s-son más…" - _tristes

_-"si, y es por la forma en que la tratas"_

_-"pero yo no quería"_

_-"pues demuéstrame que es lo que eres capaz de hacer para cambiar esa mirada" - _¿Qué debo hacer? Ahora no puedo hacer nada, solo que…

_-"¡bien!" –_ con toda la seguridad del mundo camine para llegar a ella pero volteo cuando escucho

_-"bien ya entendí, eres menos cobarde de lo que pensé…"_ – me aventó unas llaves y la mire interrogante – _"…son las llaves de la salida trasera de la escuela, miss María esta en junta, cubriré tu falta en la clase de deportes"_

_-"gracias"_

Bueno eso era un punto a mi favor y esta era la oportunidad de cambiar todo lo que había hecho mal en este tiempo. Fui directo a la patética escena de la enana esa que ahora abrazaba efusivamente a Shiz.

_-"a-ara, Kuga-san y-yo…" _– me pare frente a ellas y creo que se frunció mi ceño sin querer, no estaba enojada con Shizuru y no tanto con la enana ya que todo era por mi culpa pero lo pensaba solucionar y como ya estaba ahí parada ya las consecuencias las pagaría después así que no me preocupe.

_-"Shizuru-san, al parecer esta tipa nos está interrumpiendo" _– bien, ahora si ya me enoje con el trol, pero no me iba a dejar intimidar porque recordé las frases céleres de Saeko **"así como te di la vida pariéndote, te la puedo quitar… así que deja de andarte chingando la cabeza por estupideces para que no me estes jodiendo", **bueno no era el mejor consejo pero ahora me daba valor

_-"Hola Shiz" _– saque la flor del libro que traía y se la entregue – _"¿vienes con migo?"_ – y sutilmente empuje al duende irlandés, solo imagínense la sutileza ya que cuando tome de la mano a mi amor para irnos escuche como me llamaba secuestradora, proxeneta violadora y no sé qué tantas tonterías más

_-"¿Natsuki que te pasas?, es peligroso" - _

_-"bien, solo déjate llevar" _

_-"ara, acaso Nat quiere llevarme a un hotel"_ – maldita sea se me olvidaba que todavía no controlo mis sonrojos cuando estoy con ella

-_"no digas tonterías Shiz, por lo menos hoy no"_ – ja se sonrojo igual

_-"¿entonces porque nos salimos de la escuela?"_

_-"HMmm, solo quería estar más tiempo con mi novia" –_ fue cuando entendí mucho más lo que decía Alyssa, siempre evitaba la mirada de Shiz y por eso no me daba cuenta de su tristeza, pero ahora notaba la sorpresa al ver mi comportamiento

_-"pero Margarite estaba muy enojada y sus reclamos le pueden llegar a los oídos de mi abuela"_

_-"no me hables de ella, mira que andarte molestando no es algo que pueda soportar" _

_-"lo siento, si no lo permitiera no estaríamos en problemas"_

_-"claro que no, ve el lado positivo, si ella no estuviera de metiche no estaríamos ahora juntas" _– todavía tenía entrelazada su mano con la mía y la detuve para tomarle la otra mientras miraba más sus ojos –_ "solo perdona mi comportamiento"_

_-"lo que más me asusta es que sería capaz de perdonarte todo"_

_-"pero tratare de hacer las cosas bien de ahora en adelante" _– y me acerque lentamente a esos labios que empezaba a desear, solo desviando la mirada para ver cómo se entrecerraban sus ojos y al sentir la suavidad de ellos cerré los míos. Fue el primer beso que le daba a alguien y el primero que le di a ella (claro, estando consiente, la primera vez no recuerdo nada) – _"bien, no tengo mi moto pero haber que hacemos"_

_ -"ara no me dirás que todavía manejas esa cosa peligrosa"_

_-"oe si es mi bebe, así que también es tu hijo"_

_-"FUFUFU, preferiría tener uno de verdad con mi Nat-su-ki, claro podríamos empezar a intentar por el método natural"_

_ -"hare como que no te escuche"_

_-"ara, ¿Por qué matas el momento?"_

_-"HMmm, es mejor dejarte con las ganas"_

_-"¿entonces que vamos hacer?" _ - y a lo lejos vi mi primer objetivo

_-"ya tenemos transporte"_

_-"mmm pero cual" –_ el objetivo era la bicicleta, no era mi moto pero era algo parecido

-"vale Shiz tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo" - y la dirigí hasta la bicicleta mientras trataba de quitarle el candado al muy estilo Kuga

_-"no estarás pensando robarla verdad"_

_-"Baka, claro que no… solo pienso tomarla prestada"_

_-"Natsuki eso se llama robar"_

_-"anda mira que la dejo con enganche"_

_-"el que dejes un libro de la escuela no significa nada" _

_-"bien dejo una nota de que yo la tengo" – _y Shizuru leyó mi nota

_-"tome prestada tu bici por un rato, atte.: yo"_ – me miro fríamente – _"no estarás hablando enserio verdad"_

_-"E-eh no, claro que no… además le voy a poner dinero"_

_-"solo si prometes regresarla"_

_-"si claro" _

Cuando logre quitarle el candado y hacer todo lo que me reprocho Shizuru partimos, yo manejaba y ella estaba en la parte de atrás recargada en los diablos, la lleve al muelle que está cerca de Fuuka y déjenme decirles que me canse hasta más no poder, pero definitivamente valía la pena.

_-"te dije que nos detuviéramos para que yo te ayudara"_

_-"claro que no, es algo que necesitaba para perdonarme por lo que te he hecho"_

_-"no lo necesitabas hacer, siempre perdonare lo que hagas, además no es para tanto"_

_-"dices perdonarme, pero yo sé que no es así en tus ojos había tristeza"_

_-"es que no sabía en que estaba fallando, hasta pensé que lo que me dijiste ese día fue por el alcohol"_

_-"b-bueno eh lo que te dije si fue por el efecto del alcohol" _– parte de la culpa que sentía era eso

_-"y-yo… Entiendo y perdón por malinterpretar las cosas" _– no entendí porque empezó a decir esas cosas – _"después de todo no parecíamos novias solo en esa ocasión y ese rato" _ - juro que llego a ser demasiado lenta y no me di cuenta del porque lo decía sino hasta que vi que acacho la cabeza y cubrió sus ojos con su flequillo pero lo que no pudo cubrir fue sus lágrimas –_ "eres libre, no te preocupes por …" –_ como dije soy lenta mas no estúpida e hice lo único que se me cruzo por la cabeza… la calle con un beso

_-"no… jamás llores por alguien como yo, te traje aquí para decirte que aunque no me acuerdo de esa vez yo en verdad te quiero y no volveré a defraudarte con mi comportamiento absurdo, estaba enojada porque a mí me hubiera gustado que fuera especial no solo palabras tontas y absurdas por el efecto de una droga" _

_-"entonces…"_

_-"quiero seguir caminando a tu lado por siempre, quiero que duermas mis miedos, quiero permanecer y que permanezcas dentro de nuestros corazones"_

_-"Nat-su-ki, Te quiero"_

Después de estar un rato abrazadas, pude sentir la briza del mar que nos salpicaba, estuvimos un rato hablando de diferentes cosas, de música, comida, etc. Pero así aprendí que a ella le encante el té y le gusta el color verde según por mis ojos, eso me sonrojo a mas no poder.

_-"¿entonces solo vives con tu padre?"_

_-"si, él es muy bueno y siempre me ha apoyado en todo y me ayudo a superar la perdida de mamá" _

_ -"qué bueno" _– me agradaba saber que ella tuvo una hermosa familia y aunque no está su madre tiene al parecer un padre estupendo y el amo con locura a su madre

_-"¿quieres hablar de algo?"_

_-"no tengo pasado familiar pero tengo un presente con mi madre y un futuro con mi querida Shizuru y es lo que importa"_

_-"ara, me gusta que Natsuki me incluya en su futuro"_

_-"baka… siempre estarás en el"_

Al final estuvimos en silencio un rato hasta que se me ocurrió mojar a Shizuru y ella me siguió el juego o dios gran error, con su uniforme mojado resaltaban mucho más sus curvas, fue una tentación y estaba a punto de írmele encima pero me detuve porque vi que estaba temblando. Por lo que al final decidí que era mejor regresar pero en la bici tardaríamos una eternidad y ella moría de frio ya que estamos en la época de otoño y se acerca el invierno.

_-"tomemos el bus" - _le propuse pero cuando revise mis bolsillos mojados ya no tenía nada de dinero ya que lo deje como préstamo de la bici

_-"Ara, imagino que mi príncipe no trajo dinero extra"_

_-"oí, si traía pero alguien dijo que lo dejara como enganche"_

_-"fufufu… será mejor regresar como venimos"_

_-"no, mejor pidamos un aventón ya te estas muriendo de frio"_

Caminamos hacia la carretera para pedir un aventón, claro no iba a permitir que nos subiéramos con un depravado, prefería que fuera una mujer que nos diera el aventón. Después de un rato se acercó un carro con vidrios polarizados que se estaciono cerca de nosotras. Yo solo vi como Shizuru se tensó por lo que la tome de su fría mano para darle tranquilidad y decirle que la iba a proteger de cualquier cosa… excepto de esa persona que se asomó por la ventanilla ya que de esa persona yo no podía.

_-"vale me pregunto que hace aquí mi pequeño angelito" _

_-"¡En la madre!" - _sí, era mi madre que en buena hora me cacha mojada y tomada de la mano con otra mujer

_-"ara… ¿es tu madre?" _– si también Shizuru se asusto

Tenía contemplado contarle a Saeko pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Bueno, este fue un capitulo que he de confesar me costó más escribir y al principio no entendí porque si no hasta que me di cuenta que es porque no soy muy sentimental y es lo que quería expresar en esta parte. Ya que tenía la idea pero no sabía cómo plasmar los sentimientos así que hice todo lo posible y espero que sea de su agrado.

Por otra parte ya saben los agradecimientos por tomarse el tiempo de seguir la historia, creo que el siguiente será conociendo a Saeko suegra y luego vendrá una gran cantidad de drama donde por fin saldrán algunos secretos, pero a ver qué pasa.

Cualquier duda o reclamo sobre algo que no les parezca de la historia me gustaría saber que es. Ya que si son felicitaciones piropos o coqueteos (jaja si como no) son bien recibidos.

Radivan: Okey… gracias chica por tu apoyo, son de gran ayuda recibir tus comentarios en realidad eres una de las personas que me animan a seguí escribiendo y espero no defraudarte en este capitulo, y ya sabes algo que no te parezca puedes comentar al respecto.

DaniiiielaZ: bueno el capítulo anterior es la clave para lo que viene y muchas gracias por comentar y me agrada que te guste la historia, sabes que espero comentarios tuyos de cualquier clase. Jaja muchos besos

Virshy: el que estuvieran enredadas lo explica en el final del capítulo 5. Bueno por amor se hace todo lo que se puede, gracias por comentar te lo agradezco mucho.

Jour: que bueno, me agrada que seas una personita nueva que se atreve a leer este fic y espero que te siga partiendo de risa jaja

Inugami Akuma: las relaciones secretas son algo complicadas y muy pronto veremos que más problemas pueden suceder y si esto llega a lastimas esta relación.

Guest qué bueno que comentes, gracias por el comentario

inuka17: lo siento chica, pero es que yo ya llevo dos semanas de estar en la escuela y me fue difícil ya que estaba en época de examen, pero tratare de publicar mucho mas seguido.

::::: _besos si te animas a seguir en esta historia y sino también _:::::


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 8: **Retorciendo vidas**

.

.

Los años han pasado demasiado rápido ya no soy la joven de antes y ahora tengo personas a quien ver y por quien cuidar, sé que muchas veces ellos no entienden el porqué de mis acciones y sé muy bien que piensan que soy la mala de este cuento, pero la realidad en muy distinta y yo me ido quitando la venda poco a poco.

En este punto de mi historia si miro atrás me puedo dar cuenta de todas las alegrías y tristezas que hay en mi vida, puedo entender perfectamente todas las equivocaciones que hice en su momento, ahora he perdido al hombre que me amo y ame como a nadie, también he perdido una hija y es el dolor más grande que he tenido que soportar, es por eso, por ella, por ellos que todavía sigo de pie, para ayudar y proteger a las personas que me quedan.

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, pero curiosamente se acaba en un pestañeo, lo que hago no sé si es lo correcto… pero hasta ahora es la única solución que encuentro.

_-"adelante"_ – digo al escuchar que tocan la puerta, de seguro es Shizuru, la mande a llamar desde ese rato y ni sus luces hasta ahora

_-"disculpa abuela"_ - ¿Alyssa y ella que hace aquí? _– "Shizuru no puede venir… porque no se siente muy bien" _

_-"¿se encuentra enferma?... hace unos días que la encuentro decaída, si le pasa algo dime y llamo al doctor"_

_-"no se preocupe miss María pero ya sebes son los problemas hormonales de Shizuru, nada fuera de lo normal"_ – esa risilla la conozco y se que algo trama

_ -"bien… sé que algo se traen ustedes dos, últimamente están muy raras y casi no las veo como antes, ¿en dónde se meten en toda la tarde?"_

_-"jaja… nosotras solo pasamos más tiempo…"_ – sabía que me mentía pero ya no la pude seguir interrogando porque la puerta de mi despacho fue abierto abruptamente

_-"¡NECESITAMOS HABLAR!"_ – y ese era Kiyoshi Dietrich el padre de Shizuru

_-"creo estar en horario de trabajo, disculpa pero no te puedo atender ahora" _

_-"vamos miss Maria son para aclarar unas cuantas cosas"_ – el muy inepto relajo su voz al ver que Alyssa estaba con migo – _"Oh… Alyssa-chan también está aquí"_

_-"Hola tío"_ – claramente se había dado cuenta del espectáculo que estaba dando su este tipejo

_-"no veo nada que tengamos que aclarar"_

_-"claro que sí, pero que te parece si primero le damos las buenas noticias a Alyssa-chan" –_ no puede abrir la boca ahora

-"_mmm… de que buena noticia hablan" – el rostro de Alyssa cambio a uno de felicidad _

_-"de que mi pequeña Shizuru se casa con el hijo de los Kanzaki"_ – y claramente su rostro cambio por uno que no era precisamente el de alegría

_-"Kiyoshi, eso todavía no está decidido, falta que Shizuru acepte"_

_-"Querida suegra claro que mi pequeña aceptara ¿verdad Alyssa-chan?" _

_-"¡¿QUÉ?!... y-yo… no se… no creo que acepte" _

_ -"claro que aceptara, además ya di mi palabra"_

_-"¿qué hiciste qué?"_ – Eso no podía ser cierto, pero su cara llena de burla decía que era verdad – "_Alyssa, retírate a tu salón y no le comentes nada de esto a Shizuru"_

_-"eh… si claro" _– cuando Alyssa se fue apareció la verdadera cara de Kiyoshi

_-"¿creíste que me iba a quedar cruzado de brazos?"_

_-"¿de qué hablas?"_

_-"de que se muy bien que tú has estado desviando dinero a otra cuenta" _

_-"si hablas del dinero que yo junto con mi esposo construimos, esta jugada es demasiado patética" _

_-"te recuerdo que este ya no es tu dinero y todos los cambios financieros que hagas me los tienes que consultar"_

_-"en dado caso si le pediría permiso seria a la verdadera dueña que es Shizuru"_

_-"ella todavía no es mayor de edad, así que dime maldita sea, adonde estas desviando todo ese dinero" _– no puede enterarse para quien estoy desviando todo ese dinero

_-"esos desvíos de los que hablas son de mi trabajo como directora"_

_-"¡NO SABES CON QUIEN TE ESTAS METIENDO!"_

_-"claro que lo sé… tu eres del tipo de alimaña que finge buenos sentimientos frente a los demás, pero en realidad eres una vil rata que no es lo que aparenta, sé muy bien que llegaste desde Alemania fingiendo con todos ser el gran abogado cuando en realidad eres un estafador"_

_-"n-no sé de qué me estás hablando"_ – su nerviosismo en ese momento me confirmo todo lo que ya sabía con anterioridad

-"_sé muy bien que lo sabes, sé que eres un estafador corrupto y si quieres todavía estar en libertad vas a deshacer ese compromiso de Shizuru y desaparecer muy lejos de mi familia, si es posible lejos de Japón"_

_-"jajá"_ – pero de pronto rio con cinismo – "_Creo que te subestime más de lo debido, pero créeme que no me voy a dejar vencer por ti… he invertido suficiente tiempo en esta porquería de familia y no tienes prueba alguna de lo que dices"_

_-"tengo las suficientes pruebas para refundirte en la cárcel Kiyoshi__… o debería decir Joseph Kruger"_

_-"¡maldita perra!... veo que has invertido tu tiempo investigando cosas que no deberías saber, pero en el momento que intentes algo en contra mía algo muy malo puede pasar"_

_-"yo no te tengo miedo…"_

_-"pues deberías, ya que a diferencia tuya yo soy casi anónimo frente la sociedad, yo no cargo sobre mis hombros el pesado apellido Fujino y créeme que si me refunden en la cárcel también refundirás a Shizuru porque como ya lo dijiste ella es la dueña y la imagen de todo lo que poseemos y para hacer cada movimiento siempre necesite su firma"_ - no me lo podía creer, el malnacido había estado usando a Shizuru todo este tiempo

_-"¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho imbécil?!"_ – me le abalance encima pero el obviamente era más fuerte y me inmovilizo

_-"lo que haya hecho no te debe preocupar ahora, sino lo que vas hacer de ahora en adelante… en primer lugar te traigo el expediente de Reito ya que el formara parte de tu alumnado, en segundo lugar tú vas a convencer a Shizuru de casarse y de ahora en adelante todas tus acciones me las tendrás que informar ya que ahora no tienes ni voz ni voto"_ – de un momento a otro todo se me vino abajo, ahora Shizuru estaba en peligro de pisar la cárcel

_-"¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer con todo esto?"_

_-"es muy claro, solo busco el creciente económico y de poder de nuestra familia, uniendo en matrimonio a mi pequeña con los Kanzaki podremos manejar a este país a nuestro modo sin ningún daño"_ – de seguro ha hecho movimientos sucios con la fortuna todo este tiempo - _"pero para esto necesito que te quedes calladita con todo lo que sabes ya que no pienso que mis planes se vengan abajo por tu maldita boca"_

_-"eres un cerdo… todo lo las planeado mucho antes de conocer a mi hija y lo peor es que no fue la única que cayó bajo tus mentiras, ya que mientras estabas con mi hija también estabas engañando a Saeko Kuga, la embarazaste y al final le quitaste toda su fortuna dejándolas en la pobreza a ella y a tu otra hija"_

_-"bueno para que mis queridos suegros me dejaran estar con su hija tenía que conseguir una fortuna, así que fingía viajes de negocio para quitarle más dinero a Saeko, pero para que hablar de lo que ya sabes, mejor nos enfocamos en el futuro" _

En ese momento supe que Shizuru no era la única en peligro si no también estaba su media hermana Natsuki, a la que he intentado proteger todo este tiempo manteniéndola escondida y alejadas de todos para que algún día recuperara la fortuna que le fue arrebatada a su madre.

Mis planes de meter preso a Kiyoshi se me vinieron abajo, ahora estoy en sus manos, pero debo de intentar proteger a Shizuru y más importante esconder los documentos de la existencia de Natsuki en el país porque si se entera de que ella y Saeko están muy cerca no quiero pensar lo que les puede hacer

.

.

.

000

.

.

.

Gracias a todas las personas que aguantaron este largo tiempo en ausencia de un capitulo nuevo, lamento que no haya Shiznat aquí pero ya entramos a la segunda fase de esta historia, como ya saben aquí hay un gran secreto que afectara mucho la relación de las protagonistas, pero es para darle un poco de drama a esta historia que mucho le faltaba

Como siempre no saben cómo agradezco el apoyo de todas las personas que se toman el tiempo leyendo esto y el ánimo que me dan cuando comentan. Y los invito a que comenten si están de acuerdo en cómo se está llevando la historia…

.

.

Virshy: gracias por comentar, agradezco mucho que te tomes el tiempo, y que mal por dar el_ sí_ en estado etílico y debo confesar que a mí me paso y pues por eso decidí plasmar ese suceso en esta historia

Eternally paradox: O si que he de ser cruel por no continuar con el capítulo que paso, pero te prometo que al próximo ya tendrás todo los detalles en lo que acabo la visita de Saeko. Gracias por comentar , te lo agradezco enormemente

Inugami Akuma : no sabes lo mucho que me alegro leer tu comentario :D y me fascina saber que te diviertes con mis tonterías y te pido disculpas por tardar en subir este pero tratare de subir uno la próxima semana.

DaniiiielaZ: gracias chica por todos los comentarios que has hecho a lo largo de esta historia el saber que te gusta es muy grato y me animas en cada capítulo a subir otro nuevo

Zuru-Chan: que bueno que te haya agradado, y espero que de los próximos capítulos que vienen te gusten más. Agradezco tu comentario al máximo y espero recibir más de estos

Guest: Me agrada que comentes, es bueno saber que alguien está al pendiente de esta historia y espero recibir más comentarios

.

.

::: Sin nada más que parlotear me despido y hasta la próxima… muchos besos y apapachos : : :


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise.**

.

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Familia

Según la santísima y sagrada Wikipedia, menciona que la familia son vínculos de afinidad derivados del establecimiento de un vínculo reconocido socialmente, como el matrimonio y vínculos de consanguinidad, como la filiación entre padres e hijos o los lazos que se establecen entre los hermanos que descienden de un mismo padre. También puede diferenciarse la familia según el grado de parentesco entre sus miembros.

Bien, creo que el punto anterior se entendió muy bien, o eso era lo que creía yo, porque al parecer mí realidad es muy distinta, ya que mi familia es algo extraña pero ¿de qué sirve hablar de la familia en esta historia? Pues bien, existen diverso tipos de familias y en ellos puedes encontrar el apoyo o abandono dependiendo como sea la relación entre ellos.

En mi caso para que sepan con quién podía contar en mi relación con Shizuru, es necesario mencionar los miembros de la familia la característica de cada uno de ellos, pero para hacer todo esto tengo que hacer un retroceso de 2 meses hasta la llegada de mi madre

-"no se supone que andabas de viaje" – le pregunte a Saeko cuándo había un silencio incomodo mientras tomábamos té para calentar el cuerpo

-"tuve un rato libre y pensé pasarlo con **mi hija**" - el tono que uso es el de madre sobreprotectora, y en este caso Saeko lo uso porque horas atrás me vio cogida de la mano de una Fujino mojada – "pero veo que andabas ocupada con tu amiga que ni me contestaste las llamadas"

-"es que tenía cosas que hacer" – francamente me olvide que tenía madre hasta que la vi

-"ah… ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?"

-"Shizuru, señora Kuga" – esta vez intervino la propia nombrada, supongo que se había cansado de esta situación incomoda

-"Hey… van como tres veces que te lo repito"

-"da igual, y porque no estas con la pequeña Mai-chan"

Me pregunto porque menciono en ese momento a Mai en un tono muy meloso, digo ni al caso que mi amiga la tetona saliera en la conversación y como no le tome importancia lo deje pasar, algo que mucho después supe que no sucedió lo mismo con Shizuru.

Nos habíamos sumergido en un silencio, supongo que cada quien tenía cosas que pensar o como en mi caso que solo me dedique a divagar a lo bruto, mi madre miraba con molestia a Shizuru, cosa que ni se él porque. También estaba Shizuru revolviendo su té sin muchos ánimos de beberlo, supongo que tenía dudas de que mi madre le haya echado veneno, francamente yo hubiera pensado lo mismo al ver cómo te ignora la suegra y aun sin saber que es tu suegra.

-"mamá… Shizuru es… "– cuando hable ambas posaron sus ojos sobre los míos, los de Shizuru reflejaban miedo, los de mi madre, bueno en ellos solo pude ver el tic que se formó cuando la mencione – "entre Shizuru y yo hay…" – y justo cuando iba a decir algo importante mi madre me sale con la tarugada de

-"olvide algo en la maleta, voy por ello, no tardo" – bien. Supongo que es más inteligente de lo que pensaba y solo salió huyendo porque ya se dio cuenta de todo

-"ara… creo que no le caí tan bien a tu madre" – pensamos lo mismo

-"no te preocupes se le pasara" – gran mentira, ni yo sé si está furiosa – "además la gran Fujino siempre cae en gracia de todos"

-"será mejor que no le comentemos sobre lo nuestro todavía"

-"baka, me estas negando" – y que bueno porque francamente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar del tema

-"fufu, si mi Natsuki quiere mantener intacto mi bello rostro creo que será mejor esperar"

-"ja, pensaba decirte lo mismo desde que vi a Saeko" – pero supuse que te enojarías – "además creo que ya bastantes personas saben" - enumerando a todas las personas que saben sobre el secreto me dan escalofríos pensar que miss María se entere

-"ara, que quede claro que dije solo postergar informarle a mi suegra pero nunca dije que no lo podía saber mi padre"

-"creo que está bajando la temperatura, voy por mas té… ¿no quieres más?" – me dirigí a la cocina, como que de pronto me dio Alzheimer

-"¡acaso solo piensas tener sexo con migo sin ningún compromiso!" – pero esta me salió peor que Mai

-"vale, no quieres que le digamos a mi madre de la relación, pero gritas a los cuatro vientos tener sexo"

-"ara, acaso mi Natsuki no lo ha pensado… porque yo desde que te vi he imaginado muchas cosas que podríamos poner en práctica" – mi sonrojo se elevó a mil – "como por ejemplo…" – y fuera seguido de no ser que la puerta de la entrada se abrió en un golpe

-"¡me puedes explicar Natsuki, donde demonios estabas con Fajita!" – pensé que había sido salvada al ver entrar a Midori, Nao y Mai

-"ya Midori, solo salimos un rato" – pero solo era la entrada de un nuevo dolor de cabeza

-"¿un rato? No te has dado cuenta que son ya horas 5 desde que tuviste la grandiosa idea de raptar a Shizuru sin avisar a donde"

-"ara, natsuki no me ha raptado…" – que bueno que Shiz interviene, a ella le creerán más que a mí – "solo me llevo a un Hotel bonito y…" – debí de suponerlo no se quedó con las ganas de la plática pendiente

-"¡QUE!" – la idiota de Mai se alegró de más

-"¡oí claro que no, Shizuru diles la verdad!" - cuando por fin pensé que Shizuru me iba ayudar

-"fufu, no me gusta contar mi intimidad, pero ahora hare una excepción…" – ni la pude interrumpir por que empezó a contar con lujo de detalle el cómo se supone que me la tire de muchas formas, supongo que no mentía cuando dijo de que había imaginado muchas cosas

-"¿tanta flexibilidad tienes Nat?" – pregunto Mai extasiada o mejor dicho lujuriosa

-"ósea que Fujino y el perro de Kuga ya consumaron y rompieron el celibato" – y nao no se quedaba atrás para molestar pero no precisamente a mí – "supongo que no quedaste en ridículo ¿verdad? y de seguro pusiste en práctica todo lo que te enseñe"

-"¿ara?"- pero hasta pálida se puso

-"ya Nao no digas mentiras y Fujino no ejercites tu imaginación y dinos donde estaban" – pero milagrosamente Midori no le creyó nada de lo anterior – "y quita esa cara Nat, abecés eres tan inocente que rayas en la estupidez para poder hacer todo lo que fajita dijo"

-"ara, pero con esto ya le di una pista a mi Natsuki para que sepa lo que debe hacer cuando se dé la oportunidad de huir otra vez de la escuela" – no sabía si estaba más molesta con Shizuru, avergonzada por las posiciones en las que nos puso o simplemente reírme por la cara de desilusión de mis amigas las pelirrojas

-"¡y bien me van a decir donde demonio andaban!" - pero creo que Midori estaba molesta

-"¿y ahora porque estas molesta?" –supongo que no pudo entrar a robar el alcohol del 96° de la farmacia

-"solo por la sencilla razón de que…"

-"vale Midori deja de gritarle a mi bebe" – no pude escuchar su absurda explicación ya que mi madre entro en acción para defender a su retoño

-"qué demonios hace la resucitada aquí, no se supone que andaba de vacaciones"

Para que les quede claro la relación que hay entre Saeko y Midori no es muy normal que digamos, a cada rato que se ven, si tienen la oportunidad se agarran del chongo y siempre sin motivo ni razón alguna las dos se llevan la contraria, si una dice no, la otra a fuerzas dice que sí, algo que nos benefició a Nao y a mí porque con las tarugadas que hacíamos pues no se nos dificultaba salirnos del problema.

-"y no me digas que la ebria de Midori pretendes educar a Nao y a Natsuki a base de gritos"

-"pues al parecer lo hago mejor que tu" – uy punto sensible para Saeko

-"entonces deja de gritarles a las niñas" – no sé si me dio risa ya que Saeko se colocó en medio de Fujino y de mí, abrazándonos

-"ya dejen de hacer el ridículo, tenemos visitas" - alegue

-"ara, creo que se me hace tarde y tengo que irme" –Shizuru no fue muy valiente, pero si muy inteligente para decidir irse

-"ustedes se callan" – hablo Midori

-"ahora te atreves alzarles la voz"- contrataco mi mamá – "pues para que los sepas Nat y Shi-chan pasaron la tarde conmigo" – ven lo que les digo con llevarse la contraria, hasta vio bonito a Shizuru

-"así que tú eres la culpable de que se salieran de la escuela… valiente madre"

-"¿te fuiste de pinta?" - aunque su algarabía no duro mucho

Este es un caso claro de la armonía familiar que tengo, si bien no tengo una familia común tengo que conformarme con esta, en primer lugar tenemos a mi madre de sangre Saeko, pero ahí no para la cosa, también esta Midori, que también ha fungido como lo más parecido a la figura materna solo que cada una en diferentes épocas de mi vida.

Aunque de vez en cuando ellas parecen tomar el papel de padre y de madre en conjunto sin que tengan alguna relación amorosa. Ahora en esta situación no sabría definir qué papel está tomando cada una si el del padre o el de la madre.

-"bueno, yo…"

-"no resulta que estaba contigo, ¿porque haces que desafíen mi autoridad?" – hablo una Midori dolida

-"¿que yo desafío tu autoridad?… si solo les enseñas a andar de parranda"

-"por favor como si no le fueras enseñado eso a natsuki desde antes"

-"¡muérete!

-"¡muérete tú!

-"¡ya dejen de hacer el ridículo, no ven que está aquí Fujino y Tokiha!"

Ahora llego el momento donde interviene Nao, ella en esta historia vienen a tomar el papel de la hermana adolescente, ya que solo se dedica a tomar de a locos a los más viejos de la familia pero que curiosamente cuando las cosas se ven negras es la primera que sale a callarles la boca de una buena vez. Y que mejor manera de darles a entender que lógicamente tanto Saeko como Midori no tienen autoridad moral para dárselas de la perfecta figura paterna.

-"¡pero ella empezó!" – dijeron Saeko y Midori al mismo tiempo, aunque creo que su madurez no es mucha, porque generalmente pasan a parecer las hijas de un matrimonio inexistente

-"no me interesa quien haya empezado, parecen perros y gatos" – y Nao parece más la madre

-"¿no tienen hambre?" – Saeko desvía el tema

-"te ayudo a poner la mesa" – mientras Midori se hace la loca

Simplemente así de sencillo se acaba la discusión, es más, y vergonzosamente tengo que admitir que le tengo mucho más respeto a la idiota de Nao, ya que es la única además de Miss María que puede impedir que haya una masacre donde dos animales intentan defender su territorio.

La comida inicio con el obligatorio interrogatorio hacia Shizuru, ya saben las preguntas básicas de su origen, familia e intereses, de un lado tenemos a una Midori alagando a Shizuru y del otro una Saeko casi besándole en trasero a Mai, cosa que pude notar molestaba un poco a mi castaña pero como ella dijo no querer ser madreada pues no dije nada.

-"señorita Shizuru ¿verdad?" – todos le prestamos atención a lo que dijo Saeko

-"¿ara?" – Que aguante tiene - "si señora Kuga" yo ya le fuera aventado el plato de ramen a mi mamá

-"como soy la madre de Mi querida hija" – ¿enserio? ¡Qué gran descubrimiento! - "supongo que ha de ser una buena amiga para saber la unión de su abuela Miss María y mi familia"

-"claro señora Kuga, y créame que mi intención no es cáusale problemas a Nat-su-ki"

-"no solo a mi hija, sino también a Nao que es parte de mi familia" - de que momento mi madre dice en público que somos su familia

-"hey a mí no me metan, yo soy la nueva"

-"cállate Nao… "– intervino la alcohólica pelirroja

-"me refiero que las normas expuestas por Miss María son claras sobre las amistades y confió plenamente en Mai ya que a ella la conozco más" – pero que tonterías dice, ni un año de cocerla tiene y ya anda hablando

-"no se preocupe Kuga-san, yo demostrare que puedo ser confiable"

-"mamá, con Shizuru no hay ningún problema, no tienes que…"

-"he hablado con la bruta aquella y al punto al que quiero llegar es…" – Midori la miro feo y le hiso una señal de que se fuera al diablo – "si te vas a tirar a mi hija tienes que pedirme permiso"

-"¡QUE!" – dijimos todas menos Shizuru porque se atraganto

-"digo… me constaste unas malditas 8 horas de labor de parto y todavía venias chueca como para que de pronto decidas ser lesbiana y no me informes"

-"¿le dijiste Midori?"

-"claro que no"

-"es obvio que la doble A no me iba a decir, y escucha bien Nat… las madres podemos ver TODOO"

"A-a-ara… señora yo puedo explicarlo"

-"solo quiero que me pidas permiso"

-"¿puedo tirarme, digo ser novia de Natsuki?

-"a cambio de un cartón de cervezas te la puedes llevar" – intervino Midori

-"¿Por qué pides siempre cerveza? No se te ocurre que te estas poniendo gorda por tanta cerveza que consumes"

-"y no se te ocurre que te puedo pedir la dieta, que si no mal recuerdo tú te empinabas una botella entera"

-"púdrete"

-"púdrete tu"

De esta forma a cabo la cena, ahora soy novia oficial de Shizuru a cambio de un par de cervezas y ella ha pasado a formar parte de mi vida.

Existen diversos tipos de familias como la Familia nuclear, monoparental, ensamblada, homoparental, pero creo que el tipo de familia que tengo es la Familia extrema, ya que emplean sus horas en amenazarse muerte y provocarse mutuamente incesantes emboscadas con armas de todo tipo. Con asiduidad, cambian de casa, ya que esta suele quedar destruida tras los campos de batalla que ellos virtualizan. A pesar de ello, somos una familia que si no nos amamos si nos apreciamos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sé que tarde una eternidad para publicar, pero si quieren lincharme favor de sacar cita para que cada quien tenga su tiempo y lo aproveche como mejor les convenga. Pero antes de que eso suceda, tengo que justificarme y la justificación es HMmm, bueno son tantas cosas que ni sé por dónde empezar, creo que entre el trabajo, la escuela y el cambiarme de casa no ayudo tanto, pero ándenle quien dijo que crecer era fácil.

Por eso me estoy ajustando a todo un poco y les aseguro que pasa lo que pase no me voy hasta terminar la historia, así que no se preocupen y tratare de durar menos y tratare de darme mis escapadas para publicar algo nuevo. Lo que pasa que ya tengo 2 capítulos adelantados pero lastimosamente están en mi libreta y tengo que pasarlos a la chompu.

Este capítulo fue dedicado a la familia, supongo como me aleje de la mía a de ser algo sentimental JHAHA, pero en este capítulo dejo la interacción que hay en la familia de Nat y quiero recalcar que tanto puede afectar después los problemas en la vida de cada miembro.

Pero les adelanto que en el siguiente capítulo llega el gran señor Reito cosa que no le agradara a Natsuki e incomodara a Shizuru y viceversa pero todo a su respetivo tiempo. Solo una pregunta ¿quién les gustaría que se enterara primero sobre los lazos de sangre Shizuru o Natsuki?

Sin más que decir les agradezco como siempre sus lindos comentarios y de antemano una disculpa por la tardanza y espero me puedan entender jahaHA.

.

.

.

**Ryuk**: debo confesar que fue tu comentario que me apuro, porque con eso supe que ya me había tardado una eternidad y gracias por despertarme de mi desvarió, ya que se me fue rápido el tiempo.

Agradezco tu comentario y nuevamente gracias por el jalón de orejas jAJA

**Radivan:** unas enormes GRACIAS por cada comentario que has dejado, y pues para que negarlo, soy mala por excelencia y como me dio complejo de dios quise hacer el amor de Nat y Shiz para después deshacer sus ilusiones, lo siento soy así J

**Vianka:** un fuerte abrazo y buen inicio de semana, gracias por el apoyo que le das a la historia y enserio quiero ponerle drama a la historia y que forma más bonita que hacer algo posible imposible.

**Zuru-chan:** bien creo que no me preguntaste y fue una orden, la cual pienso obedecer, a ver que se me ocurre luego

Gracias por comentar

**DaniiiielaZ:** Ohh chica me has cachado, pero eso dice que el vudú si funciona JAAH ntc. En verdad gracias por todos tus comentarios, en verdad siempre que publico espero que te guste lo que escribo y te agradezco por tomarte la molestia de escribir una opinión

**Guest 2**: no llores Ja vamos a ver que se me ocurre para evitar que eso sea un problema.

Gracias por comentar, espero recibir tu opinión de este nuevo capítulo.

**Guest 1**: si, lamentablemente son hermanas, pero hay que ver que va a pasar.

Gracias por comentar, me agrada recibir comentario.

**Inugami Akuma**: bien, si eso te gusto espero que veas los siguientes capítulos que quiero ponerle puro drama, como que ya basta de felicidad (jHAHA que amargada me escuche).

Gracias por comentar, son de gran ayuda y motivación tus comentarios.

**licborrego:** creo que si es tele novelero y eso que no veo ninguna hace algunos añitos, pero la idea de hermandad surgió de una serie. Pero no te preocupes haber que pienso para solucionar el problemita.

Gracias por comentar, me agrado leer tu opinión

**Aliss Black**: es triste pero como que de pronto me surgieron unas ganas de hacer sufrir a alguien y pues que mejor forma que a las protagonistas.

Gracias por comentar, te lo agradezco demasiado y espero que me digas si te sigue pareciendo o no.

**namazato**: jahah si también pensé lo mismo, con eso de que no pueden tener hijos pues no afectaría mucho, pero cada quien su mente y voy a ver que tan enfermo se pone la situación.

Sobre todo gracias por comentar y te agradezco que sigas la historia, también espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo que lo hice mas relajado.

**odd insane**: Vale prometo mejorar la ortografía y gracias por comentar me agrado ver un comentario tuyo otra vez y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Con eso de que son hermanas debo de preparar el suelo para que les agarre desprevenidas.

::::: Muchos besos y apapachos a todos los que leen y sobre todo a los que comentan :::::


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10: EL UNIVERSO SIGUE GIRANDO**

_-"¡solo déjame explicarte!"_

_-"no tienes nada que explicar"_

_-"pero estas molesta"_

_-"no, no lo estoy"_

_-"no sucedió nada… Reito solo me beso la mejilla" _

_-"Shizuru, te dije que no necesito que me expliques nada, vi exactamente lo que paso y sé que no sucedió nada, solo…_ - de seguro Shizuru sabía lo que estaba pensando _– "...tengo que irme" _

_-"¿nos veremos después?"_ – la estoy perdiendo...

_-"no lo creo, Miss maría me habla"_ – ...y nada puedo hacer

000

Cuando Shizuru dijo que vendría un amigo supe que las cosas no andarían bien, algo dentro de mí cabeza decía que no podía bajar la guardia, pero solo me dedique a callar a esa voz mil veces, fueron tantas las veces que me repetí "_puedo confiar en los demás"_ que muy pronto deje de escuchar la advertencia.

Hace algunas semanas atrás al colegio llego Reito, el heredero de la fortuna Kanzaki, un chico alto de cabello negro y mirada miel, siendo franca debo confesar que es guapo el muy bestia. Cuando Shizuru recibió la noticia se emocionó demasiado, jamás la había visto así, ella alego que era un querido amigo de la infancia, su mejor amigo, casi su hermano. En el momento que menciono que era como su hermano me tranquilice (digo absolutamente nadie busca un amorío con un hermano) y fue cuando en un primer momento Shizuru me lo presento.

_-"Reito, ella es Natsuki Kuga y es mi… mi amiga"_ – pero algo me dolió…

_-"Hola Kuga-san, mucho gusto conocerte" _

_-"si…eh también… gusto en conocerte"_ –…la palabra amiga me lastimo

A pesar de lo sucedido lo deje ir, no reclame nada ni volví a sacar el tema, solo quería ver a Shizuru feliz y así fue. En esas semanas el tipo se portó bien, y tengo que admitir que me resulto agradable, las pláticas que tenía con él se enfocan en motos y en averiguar sobre mi vida, último tema donde lo he mandado al carajo, para ser franca ni mi madre lo sabe y este tipo quería que le contara todo con lujo de detalle.

_-"¿entonces tienes una moto?"_ – preguntaba el macho alfa

_-"si" _

_-"¿sabes manejarla?"_ – usualmente siempre saca inteligentes preguntas

_-"supongo que si tengo una es porque se manejarla"_

_-"ohm claro…"_ - este sujeto casualmente carga dos tipos de sonrisas… _– "¿a Kuga-san le puedo preguntar otra cosa?_" – Como no le conteste prosiguió – _"¿Por qué la princesa de hielo jamás habla con Shizuru en la escuela?"_ –…un tipo de sonrisa es la que le da a todo el mundo y otra se la enseña a Shizuru y Alyssa

_-"¿Cómo que princesa de hielo?"_ - pero aun no entiendo porque demonios también a mí, si yo ni lo conozco

El gran semental estaba cursando el último año junto con Alyssa y al parecer se había vuelto popular muy rápido, eso provocó que dejaran por un tiempo en paz a Shizuru pero al ver que se llevaban tan bien empezaron los rumores de que eran una pareja hermosa, debo confesar que me repateaban las entrañas cuando iba por los pasillos y escuchaba ese tipo de comentarios, pero sabía que no había nada entre esos dos.

_-"¿Qué tal te ha parecido Reito?"_ – Fujino miraba mis ojos y sostenía mi mano

_-"¿Te importa lo que opine?"_

_-"para mi es importante saber qué piensas"_

_-"¿Si te pido que le dejes de hablar lo harías?"_ – Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa por la pregunta – _"no te preocupes jamás te pediría algo así" _

_-"¿hay algo que te moleste?"_

_-"es muy agradable tu amigo"_

_-"¿pero?"_

_-"pero lo peor es que no me molesta su actitud, si no los rumores que hay alrededor de ustedes dos y que el crea que soy solo una amiga"_

_-"ara… así que es eso lo que le molesta a mi Natsuki"_

_-"es infantil, lo reconozco"_

_-"fufufu… lo mismo me pasa con Tokiha y con Yuuki" _– me soltó la mano y miro con curiosidad el suelo

_-"¿Qué tiene que ver Mai y la estúpida de Nao?"_

_-"ara me pregunto si mi chica es despistada o solo oye lo que le conviene"_

_-"siento que si contesto la pregunta yo salga perdiendo"_

_-"mmm… la verdad creo que a mi linda suegra no le caigo tan bien y que prefiere a Tokiha, o por ejemplo en la escuela existen otros tipos de rumores y dicen que dejaste a Mai por Nao" _

_-"es mentira ¿verdad?"_ – solo sonríe y se va, genial ahora resultaba que yo también tenía la culpa

Los problemas empezaban. El tiempo en que nos veíamos se reducían. La abuela María había empezado a hacerle preguntas sobre donde se metía en las tardes por lo que en algunas ocaciones ya no nos veíamos, y en la escuela solo eran lapsos pequeños. Esta relación se estaba disolviendo poco a poco.

_-"anda, anda… Shizuru cuál es la prisa"_ – escuche la voz de Kanzaki cercas. Algo extraño en ese chico era su forma de ser, era de una apariencia delicada rayando en lo femenino al igual que su voz

_-"Ara… Reito sabes que te aprecio demasiado" _

_-"tú eres muy importante para mí"_ – al parecer en ese momento no notaron mi presencia, yo solo los observaba a la distancia

_-"tengo algo que contarte"_

_-"¿te acuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y decíamos que nos íbamos a casar?"_

_-"siempre fuiste mi príncipe"_ – verlos juntos era duro para mí, todos los rumores de que eran una perfecta pareja eran cierto, en realidad parecían unos novios enamorados. Siempre tenían un tema de que hablar y podían pasar el tiempo que quisieran juntos

_-"Creo que…"_ – siempre me pregunto si Shizuru y yo nos vemos como una pareja... si los demás son capaz de ver el amor que le tengo a Shizuru como yo fui capaz de verlo en los ojos de Reito _– "…que me estoy enamorando"_

Shizuru dio una sonrisa sincera y mientras le decía algo que no pude escuchar le acariciaba la mejilla, Reito solo se acercó, la sujeto por los hombros y al acercarse más a su rostro me alzo a ver y desvió su boca a la mejilla de Shizuru

_-"¡NATSUKI!" _

En el momento que Midori grito mi nombre fue cuando Shizuru se percató de mi presencia, se acercó rápidamente a mí dejando atrás a Reito. El discurso y la explicación ya lo saben

000

_-"adelante Natsuki"_ – Midori fue la que me informo que Miss María me hablaba, razón por la que no pude hablar con Fujino en su momento

_-"me sorprende que la señora María busque a su alumna estrella"_

_-"deja tu sarcasmo que tenemos cosas más importantes de que hablar"_

_-"solo lo decía ya que no me has permitido acercarme a ti desde hace… ¿que serán, tres meses?"_

_-"he estado ocupada"_

_-"me imagino, siempre es así"_

_-"¿bueno y a ti que te pasa?"_

_-"nada" _– solo el mundo se me cae a pedazos

_-"tienes a tu madre y a tus amigas cerca, no sé qué más quieres"_

_-"seguro solo molestar"_

_-"te he estado observando en el colegio"_

_-"¿algo nuevo?"_

_-"no lo sé, dime que sucede, hay veces que pareces demasiado feliz, pero últimamente tu carácter es neutro"_

_-"¿neutro?"_

_-"algo te está molestando y no necesitas decírmelo, eres capaz de quedarte callada antes de decir que te sucede, pero yo sé que hay algo mas y lo sé por tu mirada, la misma mirada que tenías cuando te vi por primera vez" _

_-"creo que la situación en la que me encuentro me empieza a molestar"_ – el silencio inundo la oficina, después de un rato ella se atrevió a hablar

_-"sé que no es fácil y también sé que no me entiendes"_

_-"solo sé, que es como si estuviera perdiendo algo importante y no puedo hacer nada por ello"_ – siento que la pierdo a ella

_-"el que te aleje de las personas es por tu seguridad y la de ellos"_

_-"y he intentado alejarme, lo he intento pero…"_ – en ese momento quise gritar que amaba a su nieta – _"aunque quiera es imposible… afuera me conocen como la princesa de hielo"_

_-"razón por la que he querido mantenerte más invisible"_

_-"¿Por qué? Si me está ayudando estar lejos de los demás todavía no logro ver algún beneficio"_

_-"Natsuki… entiende"_

_-"¡es que no sé qué entender! Sí, tengo a mi madre, a Midori y hasta a Nao pero… me estas alejando de todos que empiezo a sentir miedo"_

_-"¡ES POR TU PASADO! – _Grito en el momento que perdía la compostura –_ "si tu pasado fuera diferente te aseguro que yo me alegraría que fueras alguien que puede estar con todos"_ – algo me impidió hablar de la mujer que amo

_-"¡que tiene mi pasado, se supone que todo se quedó en Alemania, no entiendo como eso me puede afectar ahora!"_

_-"has visto y vivido cosas que te han dañado, tu eres el peligro para los demás. Eres fuego caminando entre personas hechas de papel, si te quedas demasiado destruirás a todos, tu eres como el arma que comenzara una guerra"_

_-"¿Cuál guerra?" – _me sentí basura, bacía, sin esperanza y sola

_-"cuando se termine el año nos iremos lejos de todo y de todos, un lugar donde podamos empezar de nuevo"_

_-"no quiero irme ¿porque tengo que andar huyendo?"_

_-"porque si permaneces aquí seria para ver derrumbarse esté lugar"_

_-"hay algo que tú sabes y yo no"_

_-"solo necesito que estes lista y preparada para lo que sea"_

_-"hablas como si algo fuera a pasar"_

_-"acompáñame"_ – se levantó y salimos de su oficina - _"en una hora sale mi tren a Hokkaidō, tengo un viaje importante que hacer por lo que Midori se encargara del colegio y tu madre de ustedes dos"_

_-"¿a qué vas a Hokkaidō?"_

_-"tengo asuntos importantes que atender"_

_-"aHH" _– ahora soy la obscuridad de la soledad

_-"Natsuki, aunque no lo creas eres como mi hija y pienso defenderte de cualquier cosa, por lo que he pensado algo para no dejarte sola"_

_-"¿y qué es?"_

_-"te he estado observando y sé que sigues en contacto con la señorita Tokiha"_

_-"yo…" _– no sabía que decir, si vio a Mai de seguro también a su nieta

_-"Tokiha Mai tiene algo que los demás que están a tu alrededor no tienen"_ – llegando al estacionamiento nos dirigimos a su coche, al abrir la puerta de él salió Mai – _"ella es muy madura y sabrá controlarte" _

_-"quieres decir que"_

_-"valla Nat, no crees que es lindo, Miss María me anduvo interrogando todo el día y por fin aprueba nuestra amistad" _

_-"¿Por qué solo a Mai?… digo, no es que desprecie a Mai pero porque solo ella"_

_-"vale Nat yo pensé que te emocionarías al igual que yo, ahora podremos hacer pijamadas"_

_-"necesitas a alguien de confianza y Mai es la única que cumple los requisitos"_

_-"no se preocupe Miss María prometo no decepcionarla"_

_-"eso espero señorita Tokiha, estaré un tiempo afuera y no sé cuánto será, pero necesito que la mantengas tranquila. Y Natsuki recuerda lo que hablamos, es importante me obedezcas"_ – antes de irse dijo – _"te quiero"_

Poco después ella se fue dejándome con varias incógnitas, la principal es por qué Mai si podía permanecer a mi lado. La plática con miss María en realidad no me ayudo en nada, ahora sabía que no permanecería mucho tiempo en este lugar y no sabía si eso me hacía sentir bien o mal. En el camino solo veía a Mai feliz mientras parloteaba sobre que ya no teníamos una amistad clandestina, pero al darse cuenta de mi estado de ánimo se quedó en silencio.

-"Natsuki necesito hablar contigo… " – en algún momento nos topamos con Alyssa – "lo siento Mai pero a solas"

-"vale… no te preocupes, te veo luego Nat" – dijo nerviosa

-"Alyssa creo que no es el mejor momento, no estoy de humor"

-"es importante que te lo diga a ti"

-"entonces dilo" – Alyssa era extraña pero ahora actuaba más extraña

-"pero necesito que te controles, y prométeme que no harás algo estúpido"

-"sí, sí, claro" – estoy fastidiada y solo quiero acabar el día

-"Natsuki júramelo ya que es muy importante"

-"Bien"

-"y por nada del mundo le comentaras a Shizuru"

-"¿Qué pasa con Shizuru?"

-"pero prométemelo"

-"¡Si Alyssa ya te dije que sí, solo dime que pasa!" – algo no estaba bien, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse

-"no sabía a quién contárselo y creo que tú eres la más indicada"

-"¡ya dime qué demonios pasa!"

-"La llegada de Reito es porque lo han comprometido en matrimonio con Shizuru, pero ella aun no lo sabe"

Que más podía salir mal, todo se derrumba ante mis ojos, la persona que en verdad me ha importado y la cual amo se casara pronto. Quería llorar, gritar, maldecir, escapar y hacer tantas cosas pero no pude hacer nada , de pronto me costaba respirar, no podía moverme y no sentía mi cuerpo mientras las cosas a mi alrededor perdían brillo. Mi vista poco a poco se formaba como túnel impidiéndome ver bien a Alyssa. Sabía que algo me estaba tratando de decir pero no era capaz de escuchar ningún sonido, solo lograba ver en su rostro preocupación.

En un momento vino a mi memoria recuerdos que había ocultado por años. Los gritos, golpes, insultos, miedos e infinidad de cosas que había tratado de borrar ahora me estaban atacando y parecían muy reales. Mi padre, el mal nacido que se atrevió a arruinarme la vida y me arrebato a mi madre cuando más la necesitaba. La madre que me abandono y dejo que me lastimaran otras personas. Mi amigo Tate que murió defendiéndome de unos tipos que intentaron abusar de Nao y de mí. La madre adoptiva que decía ayudarme pero que había logrado hundirme en una soledad. La mujer que amo y que muy pronto se ira de mi lado para estar en los brazos de un sujeto que le podrá dar todo lo que yo jamás le podre.

Al final llegaron a mi memoria las palabras que me había dicho miss María, supongo que eso hizo que recuperara un poco los sentidos y lo único que hice fue alejarme poco a poco para despues correr, corrí tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitían, hasta que en mis pulmones parecía que respiraba fuego tanto que me sofocaba y mientras mi corazón parecía ser estrujado. Lo último que recuerdo es haber escuchado a lo lejos la voz de Shizuru mientras huía de la escuela… después de eso no supe más, todo se volvió oscuro y silencioso mientras el universo sigue girando.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Como siempre gracias por esperar en todo momento por esta actualización… saben que me encanta escribir para todos ustedes y este es un capitulo algo diferente a lo que había hecho ya que fue un poco más serio y por eso espero que les agrade también.

Agradezco que sigan esta historia, la lean y muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentan. Saben que me agrada recibir comentarios suyos.

Guest: bueno espero que ya no estés molesta y mejor ponte muy feliz, ya que actualice lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias por comentar.

DaniiiielaZ: ya actualice… fue lo más pronto posible que pude y espero que sea de tu agrado. Sabes que me encanta que comentes ya que has sido una de las personas que no deja de comentar capitulo tras capitulo y eso te lo agradezco mil. JAJ. Cuídate mucho y espero recibir tu opinión.

Radivan: Lo siento chica, pero ahora intente actualizar lo antes posible. Solo espero que te agrade esta parte y giro de la historia. Sabes me encantan tus comentarios, que aunque sea un jalón de greñas me motivas a seguir escribiendo.

DanchoCachetes: si, sé que es feo que sean hermanas y veré la forma de darle la mejor solución. Si es que la hay JAJA. Gracias por comentar, te lo agradezco profundamente y espero recibir otro comentario tuyo.

Inugami Akuma: hola… que bueno leer otro comentario tuyo. Ahora en esta actualización creo que no te reirás, excepto que te de risa de lo dramático, pero que suele suceder. Como siempre te agradezco que comentes en esta historia y espero recibir tu opinión de este nuevo capítulo.

Darkyoru: gracias por comentar y darme tu opinión que tienes de esta historia y esta parte la hice más dramática pero espero que te encante y me dejes una opinión, claro si no es mucha molestia.

::: Lo que duele de un corazón roto… es no recordar cómo se sentía antes :::

Y recuerden

::::: Muchos besos y apapachos a todos los que leen y sobre todo a los que comentan :::::


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise.**

**Capítulo 11: desvanecer **

**Todo se vuelve obscuro y silencioso… sabes que es lo que sigue pero solo te quedas esperando a que suceda, esperas sentir dolor, no importa que parte del cuerpo sea pero eso es lo único que esperas. No sé, tal vez el sonido estruendoso que me haga volver a escuchar algo, ese sonido que te hace reaccionar cuando sientes que ya ha sucedido, que tu cabeza logro impactar con el suelo y así esperar que algún ser humano logre verte y corra a tu ayuda para que finalmente vuelvas a esperas unos minutos más para despertar y de esa forma logres ver a tu lado a la persona que amas.**

**Nada de eso sucedió. Seguía de pie, viviendo y respirando con dificultad, no logro saber cómo salir de esa situación. Volvían poco a poco mis sentidos pero no se sentía como antes, las calles por las que he caminado se movían ligeramente y lo único que hacía era poder sujetarme de algún modo. **

**Estoy consciente que sombras pasan a mí alrededor pero soy incapaz de vocalizar alguna silaba y pedir ayuda, algo está mal, tengo intensos dolores de cabeza… son punzadas prolongadas que me impiden ver bien, ya para estas alturas no reconozco el camino ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está ella cuando la necesito? De seguro con el imbécil de Kanzaki mientras me estoy muriendo.**

**Una vez mi sentidos se adormilan, al parecer me encuentro sujetando unos barandales, logro ver un azul profundo, poco después escucho la voz de alguien que no recuerdo, siento un impacto contra mi rostro y el ardor en él, recuerdo ver sangre y tener una rabia inmensa, sabia ya lo que sucedía, viendo sombras acercarse a mi volví a perderme. Al final solo quedan susurros incomprensibles y por fin no volví a saber nada más. **

_-"¿Cómo se encuentra?"_

_-"con lo que tengo no puedo hacer gran cosa… pero al aparecer ya está más estable"_

_-"¿sabes que es lo que tiene?"_

_-"no les puedo confirmar nada… aunque de seguir así, podría tener malas consecuencias"_

¿Cómo fue que llegamos a ese punto? Todo aparentemente se encontraba sino perfecto, si era estable. No sé en qué momento sucedió pero ya era muy tarde cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba, debí de haber estado más atenta, debí de confiar más en ella, debí de ver que esto se nos venía encima, tal vez si le hubiéramos tomado más importancia a las señales esto se habría podido evitar. Ahora todas esas señales parecen tan claras que no entiendo porque no hicimos nada al respecto.

Mi Natsuki había empezado a actuar extraño, se le marcaban un poco las ojeras y de momento estuvo más callada, en ciertos días parecía estar ausente y pensativa. En esa ocasión pensé que era normal, que quería mantener un perfil bajo ya que la abuela me había estado interrogando del porqué desaparecía en las tardes. Me arrepiento de haber estado más tiempo con Reito y no con ella.

Había estado hablando con Reito mucho tiempo, él es mi amigo y en realidad estaba feliz de volver a verlo. Intuía que a Natsuki algo le pasaba pero no sabía que era, ella no me decía nada y yo no preguntaba nada, pero en el momento que vi que ella evitaba estar cerca de él… fue en ese momento cuando le pregunte si le caía bien Reito, ella solo menciono que le gustaría que él supiera que éramos algo más… ¡que ella era mi novia! No le dije nada pero estaba feliz de que ella quisiera dar ese paso con un desconocido como lo era mi amigo para ella.

Después de la plática que tuvimos decidí dar ese paso, lo quería hacer yo sola ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él, por lo que fui a sacar a Reito de su salón y lo lleve a los jardines. Era hora de clases y sabía que nadie rondaba esos lugares en ese momento

_-"¿adónde me lleva mi querida Shizuru?"_

_-"ara, solo tiene que seguirme Reito" _

_-"anda, anda… Shizuru cuál es la prisa"_ – menciono en tono divertido

_-"Ara… Reito sabes que te aprecio demasiado" – _tenía que preparar el escenario

_-"tú eres muy importante para mí"_

_-"tengo algo que contarte" – _y cuando lo iba a soltar todo, el me interrumpió diciendo:

_-"¿te acuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y decíamos que nos íbamos a casar?" _– de eso me acordaba pero ahora me parecía tonto

_-"siempre fuiste mi príncipe"_ – y lo dije claro, fue… porque ahora había encontrado algo mucho mejor que un príncipe

_-"Creo que… que me estoy enamorando"_ – me sorprendió que lo dijera, no sabía quién era la suertuda ya que hasta hace poco había regresado, pero me hacía feliz

-"_yo... me he enamorado de Natsuki_" – le dije acariciando su mejilla

_-"¿d-de Kuga-san?"_ - Algo en su expresión cambio, sabía que lo había tomado descuidado pero entendí que me comprendía y lo aceptaba cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Todo parecía que estaría mejor en ese momento… todo fue una mentira que acabo al siguiente segundo cuando escuche la voz de Midori sensei atrás de mí, al voltear vi que mi Natsuki estaba ahí parada viéndonos, algo en su expresión me dijo que ella podría estar pensando cosas que no eran. Mientras me acercaba algo le dijo Midori y me lanzo una mirada extraña, cosa que no me importaba ya que la única que valía la pena era la chica a la que estaba siguiendo

_-"¡solo déjame explicarte!" - _grite a la distancia sin importar que alguien me escuchara

_-"no tienes nada que explicar" – _pero tampoco ella disminuyo sus pasos

_-"pero estas molesta"_

_-"no, no lo estoy"_

_-"no sucedió nada… Reito solo me beso la mejilla" - _eso no involucra que tengamos algo que ver

_-"Shizuru, te dije que no necesito que me expliques nada - _se detuvo en ese instante para verme _- vi exactamente lo que paso y sé que no sucedió nada, solo…_ - algo me sorprendió al ver su rostro, al ver su mirada…_– " tengo que irme" - …_ parecía que en ella no había ningún sentimiento ni expresión

_-"¿nos veremos después?"_ – pregunte en voz baja y enfocando mi atención en sus manos… ella estaba temblando ligeramente

_-"no lo creo, Miss maría me habla"_ – pude detenerla, pero no lo hice

La vi alejarse a pasos rápidos. Después de algunos minutos todavía no dejaba de pensar el porqué de esa mirada, ella era celosa con los sujetos que están alrededor mío y lo sé porque siempre en su mirada hay un rasgo de enojo aunque jamás haya hecho algo para lastimarlos o enojarse conmigo, pero en esta ocasión todo parecía diferente… estaba vacía su mirada y ninguna gesticulación tenía su lindo rostro. Esa fue la segunda señal, la tercera fue ver el temblor que tenía en sus manos mi Natsuki. La primera fue su cambio en su estado de ánimo.

_-"vamos Shizuru, al rato puedes hablar con ella"_ – Reito apareció detrás de mi

_-"no… a-algo le pasa" _

_-"vamos a pedir una taza de té y al rato la buscamos y le explicamos todo" _

_-"es que…" - _

_-"es que nada, además si es tu novia debe de tener confianza en ti… porque se supone que te ama ¿o no es así?"_ – no sé si fue la preocupación que tenía en mi peli-azul o el tono como lo expreso Reito que inmediatamente me enoje

_-"¡¿Qué intentas decir?!"_

_-"solo digo que si yo fuera tu novio confiaría totalmente en ti"_

_-"ella confía en mi"_

_-"si tú lo dices… entonces no debes de preocuparte"_

No quise decir nada, pensé que el de seguro tenía razón y no tenía que preocuparme demasiado, por lo que le acepté una taza de té y mientras esperábamos le conté como era la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

_-"¿Por qué ella?"_ - se atrevió a preguntar cuando había un silencio entre nosotros

_-"¿Por qué ella que?"_ – retire mi mirada de la taza para enfocarlo a él, pero él veía a la ventana

-_"¿Por qué la elegiste a ella y no a otra? Hay personas mejores para ti" _

_-"¡Reito, ella es la indicada pero no la conoces y no tienes derecho a decir que hay personas mejores que ella!"_

_-"soy tu amigo y tengo derecho a dar mi punto de vista"_ – me vio pero tenía el ceño fruncido ligeramente

_-"eso no significa que lo tome en cuanta"_

_-"pero tengo derecho a decir que ella no te conviene, son tan contrarias la una a la otra"_

_-"podría ser… pero en realidad nos complementamos"_

_-"eso lo dices ahora porque es un capricho… después te darás cuanta que ella no es para ti"_

_ -"y según tu ¿quién es para mí?"_ – estar con Reito no me estaba ayudando para nada, le conté la situación para que me apoyara no para que me regañara

_-"alguien como…"_ – se quedó callado por un momento y volvió a posar su mirada a la ventana

Al observar en la direcciona a la que él enfocaba la vista logre ver que mi abuela que hablaba relajadamente con mi chica, después logre ver la figura de Tokiha. No sabía que es lo que pasaba pero podría estar segura que hablaban de algo importante, Miss  
María no tenía esa pose a la defensiva cómo cuando no quiere que nadie hable con Natsuki, todo era absolutamente lo contrario.

_-"¿porque la chica peli-naranja puede estar cerca de ella y tú no? ¿No se supone que Miss María le prohíbe toda relación?"_

_-"no… no lo sé" –dije contrariada_

_-"tal parece que esa chica tiene mejor preferencia que tu"_ – Reito tenía razón. Tokiha siempre estaba en todo momento con ella, era aceptada por Saeko-san y ahora resulta que también por la abuela

_-"N-Natsuki me lo puede explicar"_

_-"no te has preguntado Shizuru… ¿si es verdad todo lo que ella te dice?… en realidad parece como si fueras su juguete al que recoge cuando no tiene nada que hacer" _

_-"n-no es cierto"_ – ¿qué es lo que insinuaba? – "_ella dijo que le gusto… me pidió ser su novia"_

_-"novia a la que esconde de todos y… casualmente no puede tener una relación abierta contigo… si me preguntas yo creo que te ha estado viendo la cara de tonta todo este tiempo, solo mírala como ella se pasea en frente de Miss María con la peli-naranja a su lado, en realidad, yo pienso que eres su trapo al que tira cuando no lo necesita"_

Sus palabras se clavaron como un puñal en mi corazón, que tal si en verdad Miss María no le prohibía nada y ella solo jugaba con migo, de ser así, ¿porque me estaba mintiendo? ¿Es acaso que en realidad no quería ninguna relación conmigo y por eso no quiere que nadie se entere?

La sangre me comenzó a hervir por dentro, sentía demasiado enojo que cerré mis puños tan fuerte para controlarme y no hacer una escena, mi respiración se agitaba demasiado y Reito lo notaba por lo que solo me tomo de la mano. "¡Yo no era el juguete de nadie!" y no iba a permitir que ella me tratara como uno e intentara engañarme. Decidí reaccionar e ir a encararla en ese preciso momento que estaba mi abuela. Pero Reito me detuvo diciendo:

_-"recuerda Shizuru, que solo yo te entiendo y siempre estaré a tu lado"_

Lo mire a los ojos diciéndole en silencio que lo sabía y estaba agradecida de que el me ayudara a entender la forma en la que me tomaban por una tonta. Salí a paso seguro y vi que mi abuela se iba es su coche mientras Tokiha hablaba feliz con Kuga tomándola del brazo. No importaba si Miss María se había ido yo la encararía, con la mirada alta y si las lágrimas de decepción querían salir, serian detenidas por mi orgullo y el coraje por su mentira.

En un segundo se les junto Alyssa. Me quede quieta para saber o poder escuchar de qué nueva forma nos engañaba, al no escuchar nada fue cuando decidí acercarme. Me tomo por sorpresa cuando Kuga salió corriendo. No comprendí el por qué lo hizo, de seguro mi prima se había dado cuenta de todo y le fue a reclamar, por lo que la muy cobarde salió corriendo, pero nada de lo que pasaba me detendría para reclamarle que sea una idiota que juega con los sentimientos de las personas.

_-"¡NATSUKI!"_ – grite para detenerla pero no lo hizo

_-"¡Shizuru!"_ – dijo Alyssa sorprendida

_-"¿Por qué se ha ido Kuga corriendo?"_

_-"y-yo… yo le dije lo que sucede con… la abuela"_

_-"¿Lo sabias?_

_-"y-yo no quería que lo supieras" _

_-"¡tú lo sabias!"_

_-"es que no sabía cómo lo tomarías"_

_-"¿desde cuándo lo sabes?"_

_-"no recuerdo… como tres meses no sé"_

_-"¿y no me dijiste nada?"_

_-"ella dijo que no te lo contara." _

Todo el mundo se te viene encima en ese instante al descubrir el engaño. Todo era cierto, ¡que estúpida había sido todo este tiempo!, había creído sus palabras, todas y cada una de ellas y aun así ella me había estado mintiendo, como se debió burlar de mi todo este tiempo… no solo ella si no todas las estúpidas personas que estaban a su lado, ahora ella presumiría a Tokiha cuando caminaba junto a ella.

_-"dame las llaves de tu carro_" – no me quedaría así

_-"pero no tienes licencia"_

_-"¡entonces maldita sea llévame tu!"_

_-"si solo contrólate que me estas poniendo nerviosa" _

De esa forma fue que junto con Alyssa salimos de la escuela para seguirla, creí que la encontraríamos rápido ya que ella iba a pie, pero en realidad no fue así, mientras más pasaba el tiempo más impotencia sentía, ya había dejado caer las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo todo este tiempo en lo que Alyssa manejaba en silencio sin decir absolutamente nada. La buscamos entre las calles, en el parque, los lugares que frecuentamos y nada, parecía como si hubiera desaparecido, fuimos a su departamento y Saeko-san nos recibió con desgano diciendo que no se encontraba que estaba con Midori, no le mencione nada aunque ganas no me faltaron de decirle que por culpa de monstruo que había parido ahora me encontrara destrozada.

Cansada, fatigada, rota y sin fuerzas decidí decirle a Alyssa que me llevara a casa. Tomando la autopista pasamos por un lugar que se me hiso conocido, justamente al recordar donde estaba supe que era el camino para llegar a la playa en la que ella me había llevado. Cerca de un acantilado vi a Kuga, Alyssa detuvo el vehículo y me baje rápidamente para llegar a su lado.

_-"¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES?!"_ – le grite al estar cerca de ella

-"…" – Kuga no dijo nada mientras seguía viendo al mar y me ignoraba

_-"eres una cobarde" _

_-"¿y quién demonios eres tú para hablarme así?"_ – hablo con un ronco susurro

_-"ahora veo quien eres en realidad… me alegra saber ahora la verdad de todo"_

_-"¿así que ya te lo dijo Alyssa?_" – por fin volteo a verme

_-"no era necesario que me lo dijera ella… Reito fue el que me abrió los ojos"_ – ella rio de manera extraña

_-"claro que te lo iba contar ese estúpido, si bien que a él le conviene"_

_-"¡no te atrevas a meterte con el!"_ - le di una cachetada que logre hacerla tambalear y hubiera caído de no ser que se seguía sosteniendo del barandal _– "tal vez te parezca divertido lo que has hecho pero si te metes con él yo le arruinare la vida a tu amante"_

_-"¡de que mierda en estas hablando!"_ – esa persona que tenía enfrente mientras le sangraba el labio no la conocía, era su rostro pero no eran sus ojos, no era su voz

_-"¿ahora te haces la desentendida?…"_

_-"Fujino lárgate de una vez… no quiero verte"_

_-"claro porque de seguro te iras a revolcar con la zorra de Tokiha"_

_-"con ella no te metas… ella no te ha hecho nada"_

_-"que ilusa fui al creer todos tus malditas palabras…"_

_-"a mí no me vengas con tus chingaderas sino me arrepentiré de no regresarte la cachetada" _

_-"pues has lo que quieras, a estas alturas ya nada me sorprende de ti"_

_-"no entiendo que fregados te pasa, pero si le haces algo a Mai no responderé… así que terminamos"_ – en frente de ella solté una risa sínica

_-"desde hace rato que esto término_"

_-"pues me alegra escucharlo, así no me enfermaras con las estupideces que estás diciendo y así tendrás el camino libre para acostarte con Reito…"_ - de una forma se acercó a mí, su mirada me atemorizo bastante, no tenía conocimiento de que es lo que le pasaba por la cabeza – _"… porque desde que llego ese pendejo no deja de ver la forma de tocarte y tal parece que te gusta ¿verdad?, es por él que me estas dejando ahora"_

_-"¡eres una estúpida!"-_ sin querer las lágrimas salieron _– "yo te quería… yo estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida por ti y tu solo te dedicaste a mentirme"_– la empecé a empujar y ella fue retrocediendo – _"te atreviste a decir que me amabas y siempre has estado con Mai" -_ ya no era consiente de nada, ahora solo estaba descargando todo mi odio – _"no te preocupes, puedes largarte… ¡pero esperare mi turno para verte caer, te destrozare, te hare pagar todo lo que me has hecho!"_

_-"Shi-Shizuru… ¿d-de que hablas?"_ – su rostro se suavizo pero yo no me detendría

_-"cállate, no digas mi nombre"_ –y le solté otra cachetada y perdió el equilibrio quedando en el suelo

_-"¡Shizuru detente!"_

_-"suéltame Alyssa"_

_-"te has vuelto loca… ¿porque le pegas?" _

_-"no la defiendas… no ves cómo me ha mentido" _

_-"Shizuru, las he estado buscando_…- de la nada Reito se encontraba con nosotras - "… ¿qué ha pasado aquí?"

_ -"así que me has venido echar en cara a tu futuro esposo"_ – Natsuki se puso de pie nuevamente y volvió a la misma expresión y pose desafiante de antes

_-"respeta a Shizuru, Kuga-san"_

_-"enserio, piensas dejarme por este remedo de hombre"_

_-"te dije natsuki que con él no te metas"_

_-"Shizuru contrólate… estas cometiendo un error"_ – volvió a intervenir mi prima

_-"déjala Alyssa, que descargue su frustración…ya que muy pronto la señora Kanzaki volverá a tener esa estúpida mascara de mujer perfecta"_

_-"yo no tengo nada con Reito no soy como…"_ – no entendía por qué seguía involucrándome con Reito

_-"ohm, claro que no_… - de ella solo dio una sonrisa sardónica – _"porque antes de que me dejes aprovecharemos el momento"_ – de un paso Natsuki me jalo a su lado encaminándome al vehículo de mi prima

_-"Kuga, deja en paz a Shizuru"_ – Reito de interpuso en el camino que Natsuki nos había trazado

_-"aléjate Kanzaki o no respondo"_

_-"sobre mi cadáver no te dejare que lastimes a Shizuru_" – con un puñetazo directo a su rosto lo dejo tirado tan fácilmente

_-"te dije Reito Kanzaki que eres poco hombre para Fujino" _

Siendo jalada de la mano de Natsuki sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, no sabía que es lo que tenía pensado hacer, no tuve el valor para volverla a enfrentar, estaba paralizada de miedo que solo me deje guiar por ella, atrás de nosotras escuche que Alyssa le gritaba a Natsuki que se detuviera mientras intentaba levantar a Reito. Ella no parecía notarlo, se había sumergido una vez más en una barrera inexpresiva que distaba de algún sentimiento de humanidad. De manera fácil logro introducirme al automóvil y al ver las llaves disponibles arranco.

El silencio de ambas solo era perjudicado por mi respiración agitada, aunque ella parecía que lo hacía con dificultad, también logre notar cuando ella estaba conduciendo que temblaba de una manera preocupante.

_-"¿Qué piensas hacer?"_

_- "al parecer sola no tienes valor de golpearme ¿verdad?"_

_-"Natsuki bájame inmediatamente"_

_-"no te estoy deteniendo, te puedes bajar cuando quieras"_

_-"entonces detén el carro"_

_-"no todo en la vida es fácil, la vida es más grande que tú, y tú no eres yo"_ – no entendí lo que dijo

En unos minutos nos encontrábamos enfrente de una casa algo alejado de lo demás, no sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, ese lugar nunca lo había visto cuando estuve con ella, jamás me había traído aquí. Ella nuevamente me tomo de la mano y me saco del carro para entrar a la casa, si los movimientos de natsuki no eran agresivos si eran algo toscos.

_-"por favor Natsuki déjame salir"_

_-"te has atrevido a cachetearme 2 veces hoy"_

_-"si piensas en pegarme sabes muy bien que no me dejare"_

_-"pero mi querida Shizuru, no es posible que posible que pienses así de Natsuki, para eso hay otros métodos"_

_-"¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?" _

Una vez más me sujeto de la mano y me llevo a un cuarto, adentro estaba poco iluminado, me distraje admirando el cuarto y en un momento a otro comenzó a besarme, tenía pánico, terror y miedo… pero con ese beso logro tranquilizarme y de una forma ella había logrado que con aquel beso lento me sintiera de alguna forma segura, al principio no supe cómo reaccionar pero no tarde en corresponderle hasta que logre convertir ese beso tierno en uno apasionado. Me había perdido en él pero volvió el recuerdo de sus mentiras y fue cuando le mordí el labio y este volvió a sangrar ya que me quedo un sabor metálico en mi boca.

_-"¿pero qué demonios te sucede?"_ - se limpió la sangre con su mano

_-"¡no me vuelvas a besar!" _

_ -"es porque ahora le perteneces a él… dime Shizuru que está pasando que ya no te entiendo"_

_ -"no sé qué traes con Reito, pero sí de esa forma piensas justificar que tú me hayas engañado con Tokiha estas enferma"_

_-"¡yo no tengo nada con Mai!"_ - imploraba pero su voz seguía siendo amarga

_ -"ya no mientas, no sigas mintiendo que me estas destrozando… tú no sabes de dolor que…"_ – me interrumpió cuando me aventó sobre el colchón de ese cuarto, otra vez volvió con una expresión fría y en un segundo estaba sobre mí mientras me mantenía inmóvil sujetando mis manos a la altura de mi cabeza

_-"¿QUÉ NO ME DUELE? ¿QUIERES SABER CÓMO ME ESTOY SINTIENDO?"_ – Poco a poco fue apretando mis manos, empezaba a sentir dolor y las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo salieron sin avisar, esto se estaba volviendo una pesadilla y no sabía cómo detenerla

-_"por favor detente, me estas lastimando"_

_-"desearía que cambiáramos de lugares y te aseguro que lo que te estoy haciendo no se compara con lo que me has hecho, siempre pensé que tú me salvarías pero en realidad tú me dañas y siempre pones un estúpido pretexto para hacer que yo tenga la culpa"_

_-"¡detente Natsuki!"_

_-"deja de llorar que no tienes derecho, siempre has tenido todo lo que has querido y jamás has sacrificado nada para poder vivir" _

Me volvió a besar una vez más, solo que esta vez no se comparaba con las otras ocasiones, ahora lo hacía con odio y coraje, no se detendría hasta hacerme daño. Me tenía inmóvil sin poder hacer nada, poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta atrapar mi cuello, en palabras silenciosas le suplicaba que ya no siguiera pero ella no parecía reaccionar. Con una mano empezó a masajear mi pecho y aunque ahí no fue agresiva no era algo que me causara placer porque el miedo que estaba sintiendo me estaba dominando

-_"no lo hagas"_ – pude vocalizar en medio del llanto

_-"por favor… solo por favor no te cases con Kanzaki"_ – dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me soltó pero aún seguía sobre de mí, cuando me miro con sus ojos verdes pude ver que estaban rojos y de ellos rodaban lagrimas

_-"¿d-de donde… sacaste e-eso?"_ – Su expresión volvió a ser la cálida de siempre, la que solo me dedicaba a mí – _"no me voy a casar con Reito" _

_-"es lo que te dijo Alyssa… es por eso que me estas dejando"_

_-"¡QUE!... "_

No pude continuar porque de ella salió un quejido muy fuerte, recargo su cabeza sobre mi hombro y volvió a gritar, en ese momento vi que volvía a temblar… no, nunca dejo de hacerlo solo que esta vez era mucho más notorio.

-"_N-Natsuki"_ – dije en un susurro lento _–"¡¿Natsuki que te pasa?!"_ – algo no andaba bien

_-"v-vete… si él es tu felicidad… s-solo vete"_ – hablaba con dificultad _– "j-jamás te engañe con Mai ni con… n-nadie"_ – aunque hablara no lograba detener los quejidos

_-"¿Qué tienes?" _

En un movimiento fácil logre ponerla esta vez sobre el colchón pero poco a poco vi que se le dificultaba respirar, estaba asustada y no sabía lo que le sucedía ya que al parecer el dolor se intensificaba porque sus gritos eran más fuertes y los quería mitigar sosteniéndose la cabeza.

_-"¿Dónde te duele?"_

_-"l-lo siento Shi-zuru"_

_-"Natsuki por favor cállate y dime donde te duele" _

_-"n-no quise l-las-timar-te… te quiero" _

_-"shh… solo guarda silencio voy por mi celular"_

Salí corriendo del cuarto dirigiéndome a la salida donde había quedado el coche para tomar mi celular, tenía que llamar a una ambulancia, al tomarlo vi que tenía demasiadas llamadas perdidas de Alyssa, Haruka, Reito, Mai y Saeko, cuando iba a marcar al número de emergencia entro la llamada de Midori y conteste.

_-"¿Dónde están?"_

_-"por favor llama a una ambulancia"_

_-"¿estás bien…qué paso?" _

_-"yo… estoy bien…" _– no podía dejar de llorar – _"a Natsuki algo… algo le pasa"_

_-"tranquilízate y dime donde están"_

-"_no lo sé… no había estado aquí"_

_-"dime como es el lugar" _

_-"está un poco alejado, no hay casas cerca y la puerta tiene el número 238"_

_-"bien, ya sé dónde están… ya llamo a la ambulancia"_

Le corte la llamada y me dirigí rápido donde se encontraba Natsuki, antes de llegar vi que ella estaba recargada en una de las paredes de la sala, ahora en la luz se veía pero, su rosto estaba pálido y estaba tosiendo demasiado fuerte, me acerque a auxiliarla porque apenas podía permanecer de pie.

_-"tranquila Nat, ya viene la ambulancia"_ – al intentarla conducir al sofá callo de rodillas por lo que la recosté en el suelo recargando su cabeza sobre mis piernas

-"…" – quedo en silencio

_-"ya no entiendo nada… estoy confundida, ¿Por qué dices que me casare con Reito?"_ –no era buen momento pero quería mantenerla despierta

_-"Alyssa me lo dijo… era secreto… pensé que por eso… m-me dejabas"_

_-"no es por eso, es porque estas con Mai"_ – ella sonrió con dificultad y negó en un ligero movimiento – _"tú estabas con Mai y mi abuela"_

_-"n-no me… d-dejaste e-explicar"_

_-"¿no hay nada entre ustedes dos?"_

_-"no…"_ - me tomo de la mano _– "casi… n-no logro verte_" –empezaba a cerrar los ojos

_-"no te duermas por favor"_ – le pedí con un nudo en la garganta – _"¿desde cuándo te sientes mal?" _

_-"no… lo recuerdo" –_ su voz se estaba apagando, era menos audible – "_c-cántame… para poder dormir"_

_-"no, no quiero que te duermas"_

_-"estoy cansada… y quiero descansar"_ - Una vez más tosió, solo que esta vez con sangre y ya estaba sudando, no sabía cuánto iban a tardar en llegar pero si no se apuraban natsuki se podría peor _– "ya… no llores más"_ – elevo su mano hasta mi mejilla limpio mis lágrimas y antes de quedar inconsciente dijo - "te… que-quiero a ti"

Escuche que se estaciono un carro cerca de la entrada, cuando abrieron la puerta pude ver que era Midori, Saeko, Mai y otra mujer que no conocía pero que llegaba con instrumentos de hospital, les comente cuales eran los síntomas de Nat pero se reusaron a llevarla a un hospital. La doctora Sagisawa dijo que era mejor esperar hasta que recobrara la consciencia porque le había inyectado unos sedantes y la estaría monitoreando.

_-"¿Cómo estás?"_ –pregunto Tokiha sentándose cerca de mi

_-"¿Por qué no la llevan al hospital?"_

_-"no podemos, pero la doctora Sagisawa hará todo lo posible_" - nos mantuvimos en silencio un gran rato hasta que ella lo rompió –_ "Alyssa-san me llamó diciendo que habían peleado"_ – solo asentí con la cabeza – _"creí haberte dicho que yo no me interesaba de esa forma en Natsuki"_

_-"estaba confundida_" – logre decir con la mirada perdida – _"todo lo interprete mal y no me di cuenta que ella no estaba bien"_

_-"no te culpes… la amas y es normal que tuvieras dudas, ella se sintió mal desde hace días, me lo dijo y no puse atención, de hecho nadie lo hizo" – _después de varios minutos bajaron las 3

_-"¿Cómo se encuentra?" _- pregunte

_-"con lo que tengo no puedo hacer gran cosa… pero al aparecer ya está más estable"_

_-"¿sabe que es lo que tiene?" – _fue el turno de Mai

_-"no les puedo confirmar nada… aunque de seguir así podría tener malas consecuencias"_

_-"tenemos que llevarla a un hospital" –_hablo Saeko

_-"no podemos, se enteraría Miss María" _

_-"¿entonces qué es lo que tiene? ¡no voy a dejar que mi hija se muera!"_

_-"no se preocupe señora Kuga, hasta que no esté más consciente no se podrá hacer nada aun estando en un hospital, lo mejor es esperar"_

Mientras estábamos esperando, supe que esta era la casa donde en un principio vivía Natsuki, Saeko-san hablo con Tokiha-san y después hablo conmigo para preguntarme qué es lo que había pasado, yo solo le mencione lo necesario ya que no quería profundizar en el tema, con lágrimas en sus ojos dijo que lamentaba haberse comportado grosera conmigo pero tenía miedo de perder a Natsuki si se enteraba la abuela. Ya era demasiado tarde por lo que me dieron una habitación para poder dormir.

Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana y no dejaba de llorar además de que no podía conciliar el sueño, me sentía mal por todo lo que había pasado, sabiendo que no dormiría me dirigí a la habitación donde estaba Natsuki, estando en su cuarto me acerque a ella y vi que le habían adaptado una máscara de oxígeno además de una pantalla que media su respuestas físicas.

_-"¿Qué es lo que te he hecho? Perdóname…"– _me recosté con ella y la abrace_ - "… No me di cuenta, estaba cegada por los celos"_

-"¿**_d-de que demonios… hablas Shizuru? – _**me respondió con los ojos cerrados y poco a poco los abrió

**_-"_**_¿Nat-su-ki? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?…" –_ dije feliz de que ya estaba consciente

-**_"tranquila… no me atores de preguntas… me siento como si fuera sido arrollada por un camión… ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí y porque tengo tanta porquería en el cuerpo?" _**

-_"no te preocupes y no te quites esas cosas, tengo que hablarle a la doctora" –_ le dije pero no me obedeció y se quitó la mascarilla de oxigeno

**-"¿Cuál doctora?... bueno, ¡Qué se joda! mejor quédate con migo" – **y me envolvió en un abraso – "**_Fujino no has dormido y parece que estuviste llorando… no me digas que tuvo que ver algo la idiota de Nao o Mai" –_** sonrió alegremente y yo negué con la cabeza – **_ "no las cubras les pateare el trasero si algo te hicieron"_**

_-"no te preocupes mi Natsuki" _

**-"¿Cómo pasamos de estar hablando en los jardines de la escuela a estar en la casa de mamá?… no importa, lo bueno que estas con migo" **–y en un abrazo nos fundimos para dormir el resto de la noche.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

gracias a todas las personas por comentar en el capitulo pasado. me gusto que les haya parecido bien como va la historia. estuve en periodos de proyectos por lo que no lo publique la semana pasada a pesar de que ya estaba desde el Miércoles. ahora no puedo agradecer a todas las personas que comentan ya por falta de tiempo pero saben que les agradezco mucho que se tomen un poco de su valiosos minutos para comentar algo.

* * *

:::: DanchoCachetes, Inugami Akuma, licborrego, Darkyoru, Guest, dussan, radivan, DaniiiielaZ, Zuru-chan, Yahn, ladytron y Soi Yo ::::

* * *

nota: disculpen los errores ortográficos creo que por intentar publicar rápido no lo reviso como debe ser pero los leeré después para corregir lo que este mal.

* * *

::::: Muchos besos y apapachos a todos los que leen y sobre todo a los que comentan :::::

::: Nace sola, vive sola, muere sola... después de tanto esperar es algo que terminas entendiendo... no necesitas a alguien para no sentirte sola, sino para estar acompañada... cuando sepan cual es la diferencia lo entenderán :::


End file.
